Mission PAW: Pups Save the World!
by pokerninja2
Summary: Some strange plants have been growing throughout Barkingburg. The PAW Patrol is gonna need to get to the bottom of this before the kingdom gets destroyed, and to do so they'll need help from an old foe. Can the PAW Patrol and Sweetie set aside their differences and help each other defeat a greater evil?
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**Well this fic has had a long history. It stared a few days ago when I wanted to continue this trend I started with my recent _Blue's Clues_ fic and wanted to make more fics of kids shows I used to/still love. And so, I decided to do _PAW Patrol_ ; while I did love the series, I kinda moved past it for some reason and came back to it about a week ago. I was quite surprised to see new members Tracker and Everest (yes I am that late), and then discovered the _Mission PAW_ sub-series of episodes that have this Sweetie character as the antagonist - though I am aware she is generally despised by the community, I have grown to like her in both appearance and character. Hence where this fic comes in.**

 **Anyway, this fic has gone through several revisions. The first was a plot about the PAW Patrol pups taking a vacation and getting into cartoon hijinxs, but kinda dropped the idea. The next attempt was a romance fic involving Chase and Skye, though it almost instantly fell on its face. As such, I figured I should take a more plot and adventure-based fic; and so we have Mission PAW: Pups Save the World, where the pups make an alliance with Sweetie, putting their differences aside to stopping a greater evil. So be sure to like, favorite, and review.**

* * *

Our story begins on Barkingburg, a kingdom far from Adventure Bay. This was a place all too familiar - the well-renowned and well-trained group of rescuers, the PAW Patrol, visited this place commonly. Barkingburg was home to some of the most serious, dangerous missions the group had ever tackled. They had to rescue the royal crown, thwart ghosts, and even save the royal throne, and it was all thanks to the kingdom's signature villain puppy Sweetie. She was responsible for all three of these crimes, and all three times was thwarted by the PAW Patrol, much to her anger. She'd often plot how to get revenge on the puppies or steal the royal throne for herself in her spare time, and was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

But Sweetie wasn't the only villain in this kingdom. No siree.

Below the streets and buildings of Barkingburg laid a secret underground base, uncovered by anyone. It was ingenious to build a lair this deep underground, it was too deep to dig into and too elusive for anyone to find. In this bunker were three rather large cats.

"How's the preparation going?" The large, gray cat, Dr. Klaw, asked.

"It'ssss going rather well Klaw," one of the other two cats, a very slim yellow one named Scratch, answered. "Operation sssshould be ready for launch within the hour."

"GUUUH!" the rather plump orange one, Gorge, suddenly said.

"Excellent," Dr. Klaw replied. "And I trust you two know the plan?"

"Of coursssse ssssire," Scratch said. "We usssse the toxxxxin to grow the sssseedssss in our ccccellar. They will then grow through the ground and take over Barkingburg. Thesssse plantssss then sssspread acrossss the resssst of the world, and then we take over the planet."

"Excellent," Klaw repeated. "Soon this world will know the true genius of Dr. Klaw!" Just then, he grabbed a shovel with a face drawn on it from the nearby table.

"Isn't that right, Sally?" Klaw said in a romantic voice. "You and I will rule, as king and queen!"

"GUH GUH!" Gorge bellowed from behind.

"Will you shut up!?" Klaw ordered. "I'm TALKING to my fiancee."

Scratch and Gorge exchanged odd looks at each other. "Sssso ssssire, give ussss the ssssignal and thesssse plantssss will grow like the beansssstalkssss that appear after you hit thosssse quesssstion mark blockssss with your head that take you to the cloudssss above."

Klaw gave Scratch a glare. "Have you been playing Super Pup Bros.? I thought I told you to stop playing that and play Fireball the Cat instead. You know we hate dogs!"

Scratch reeled back. "My misssstake."

Klaw just rolled his eyes. "Oh never mind. Anyways, gentlemen, in a few short hours, we will conquer this world!" He then began laughing like a maniac, with Scratch and Gorge laughing with him.

"Alright Gorge," Scratch said. "Pressss the button!"

Gorge did as was told, which activated the special toxins the cats made. They spread through a pipe into a nearby cellar in the base, affecting some weeds that were planted. The toxins started taking effect on the plants shortly after, causing them to grow pretty quick. The cats watched the magic unfold from the screen in the bunker; their plan was coming to fruition. In an hour or two, Barkingburg would become a giant garden thanks to these weeds, and after that they would release the toxins worldwide to turn the whole world into one large, weedy field. The cats would then take over, and their rules would become law. No longer would humans reign supreme. Dr. Claw would finally conquer the planet, and absolutely nothing could stop him.

* * *

"OOF!" came a rather sudden yelp.

"Maybe I should be on bottom," a Chocolate Labrador suggested.

"No no, I got it," a Dalmation reassured.

"C'mon guys, hold still!" a Cockapoo commanded.

"Hey, get your paw out of my face!" a mixed breed shouted.

"Sorry," an English Bulldog replied.

"I'm losing my balance, amigos," a Chihuahua complained.

"Are you almost there?" a Husky asked.

"Yeah, almost," a German Shepherd answered. "Just a little to the left."

These pups were on a rescue mission. Well, not really a "mission" per say. More like an attempt at getting a baby bird back to its mothers nest. They were the PAW Patrol after all - it was second nature to help anyone in need. Though these pups were considering rethinking their plan; they decided to stack on top of each other to try and get the baby bird back to its nest. It may not have been the most efficient idea, but it was certainly an adorable sight to behold.

On the bottom was Marshall, the team's medic. He was known for his infamous mess-ups, accidents, and especially slips and falls, all things he must endure as accident prone. Regardless, he has proved himself time and time again to be a valued team member. On top of Marshall was Zuma, who was trained to handle missions out in the water thanks to his special gear. Though this Chocolate Labrador's laid-back demeanor may not make him seem like a good rescuer, the speed he can go from slacker to soldier certainly does. Above him was mixed breed Rocky, who was the team's eco-friendly member. Though his talent for recycling is not useful on many missions, he more than makes up for it with his useful tools such as screwdrivers and his signature ultra-hand. Rubble, who was standing above Rocky, was the youngest of the group, but his construction skills make him just as helpful as the rest of the team. He's always willing to help those in need, as well as his pup pals by "making their leftovers disappear".

Whereas Rubble was the youngest of the group, Everest was the eldest... but was somehow a little smaller than the English Bulldog. She became one of the new members of the PAW Patrol thanks to saving her now-caretaker Jake in the North Pole, and her skills with plowing snow and ice proved to be more than helpful on missions. Tracker was the newest member of the group, and was promoted to PAW Patrol member about two weeks prior after rescuing Carlos from a hole in the ground. His skills in the jungle were quite helpful on several occasions. Standing on top of Tracker was Skye, a Cockapoo and used to be the only girl in the group before Everest joined the gang. She had special gear such as wings equipped to be able to handle missions in the sky that were out of the other pups' reach. Finally, the pup at the top was Chase; being the first pup and founder of the PAW Patrol, he was the leader of this all-variety team. Though all-business during missions, Chase still did let loose and have fun when off work.

"Hold still Marshall," Rocky ordered.

"I'm trying," the Dalmatian replied. "But it's kinda hard balancing nine pups on my back at once."

"Vamanos mis amigos!" Tracker said, his native tongue slipping in. "I can't hold much longer!"

"How do you think I feel?" Zuma asked.

"Almost... there..." Chase muttered as he reached for the nest. He managed to reach the branch, allowing the baby bird to climb on and return to its mother. They chirped in thankfulness.

"No need for thanks," Chase told the birds. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

"OK so... how do we get down?" Skye asked.

"Guys I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Marshall tried to warn the others, but was interrupted by his tickling nose.

"Ah- _ **CHOO!**_ "

And with that, all the pups fell into one large puppy pile. They couldn't help but laugh at the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Thinking it over," Chase said. "We could have saved ourselves a LOT more trouble by having Skye get her wings and fly the baby bird back to the nest."

"Well that wouldn't be nearly as fun," Skye retorted.

"She's right," Zuma added. The pups then laughed some more.

From inside the lookout stood Ryder, a young boy who was the head honcho and commander of the PAW Patrol. He trained the pups in their special talents himself in the hope that he could help rid Adventure Bay of its troubles, and from putting a bird back in its nest to saving the royal throne of Barkingburg, the team have proven themselves successful. Ryder had been watching the pups and their "rescue mission", and couldn't help but smile at the adorably cute sight. Just then, his Pup-Pad rang - it was Jake.

"Hello Jake," Ryder greeted.

"What's up dude," Jake greeted back. "It's great out here in the jungle."

"Really?" Ryder replied. "How are you and Carlos doing."

"We're doing fine," Carlos said. "This hike has been pretty exciting. We've had to fight bears, outrun snakes, hunt for worms under rocks-"

"Uhh, dude, we didn't do any of that-" Jake interrupted before being shushed by Carlos. Ryder couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anyways, thank you for letting Everest and Tracker stay at the Lookout while we were away for the week," Jake continued.

"No problem," Ryder replied. "They're members of the PAW Patrol, so they're welcome to the Lookout at any time."

"How are they doing?" Carlos asked.

"Everest and Tracker have made themselves right at home," Ryder explained. "We didn't have doghouses for them, but me and Rubble made some placeholders for the time being. If they visit again soon, we'll have their own doghouses ready."

"Gnarly, dude," Jake said. "Well, we oughta get back to this hike. See ya later Ryder."

"See you soon," Ryder waved as he closed the call on his Pup-Pad. Just as he was about to put it away, he got another call, this time from Barkingburg. Quick to reply, he pressed the button on his Pup-Pad, with the kingdom's princess calling.

"Oh, your majesty," Ryder greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Ryder," the princess began. "I have no idea what is going on, but Barkingburg is in some serious trouble." She turned the screen to the town outside the castle, revealing the town to be under mass panic. Large, green weeds were growing everywhere, destroying pavement and smashing their way through walls.

"Ryder, we need the PAW Patrol," the princess continued. "If they cannot solve this weedy situation, Barkingburg shall be destroyed!"

"Don't fear, your majesty," Ryder began. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He then pressed a button on his Pup-Pad, sending a message to the PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol! To the Air Patroller!" Ryder called through the Pup-Tags.

"Ryder needs us!" they called simultaneously. They managed to get to their feet and ran to the Air Patroller, conveniently parked by Robo-Dog. Marshall, as it was even a surprise anymore, accidentally tripped over a rock and flew past the other pups into the vehicle. "I'm OK," me said, regaining his footing. Once all eight pups were in the Air Patroller, they all too their places on the seats at the front of the vehicle. Though it was too short for Tracker and Everest to sit on as well, Ryder planned ahead and got the two blankets to sit on, with seat belts of course.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase saluted as per usual.

"Jolly good, Pups," Ryder said. "We have a pretty big situation on our hands. It could be our most important mission yet." The boy then pushed a button on his Pup-Pad, showcasing an image of Barkingburg covered in green plants.

"Just a few hours ago, some strange, large plants began growing throughout Barkingburg," Ryder explained. "Our mission is to find out what caused it and put an end to it."

"So why is this our 'most important mission yet', siñor?" Tracker asked.

"Yeah," Rocky followed. "They're just plants. The worst that's gonna happen is that Barkingburg will become one giant flower garden." The other pups began nodding in agreement.

"Oh it gets much worse than that, pups," Ryder replied. "These plants are strong enough to break through sidewalks and smash through brick walls. If we don't find a way to stop this soon, Barkingburg could be destroyed!"

The other pups gasped. This was a LOT more serious than they thought.

"Well how are we gonna do this, dudes?" Zuma asked.

"Well this is our most important mission," Ryder said. "So a mission THIS important needs some important gear."

"Sounds like this is a," Chase began.

"Mission PAW!" Everyone finished.

"Robo-Dog, put us in stealth mode!" Ryder commanded.

Robo-Dog complied, as he pressed a button to turn the Air Patroller's normally bright and vibrant colors to those fitting for an attack copter. The vehicle was going to arrive in Barkingburg at any minute, where the pups would get their special gear and prepare for action. Chase kept his thoughts silent, as he was not one to blindly point fingers - he was a police dog after all - but he had a gut feeling that Sweetie, the pet of Barkingburg's princess, was behind all of this. Perhaps this was just another scheme of hers to claim the royal throne all to herself. Why she would want to destroy the kingdom in the process was anyone's guess, but he assumed this was just an oversight on Sweetie's part. The German Shepherd was about to bring this up until Ryder said that the Air Patroller was entering the secret bunker below Barkingburg.

Chase was gonna have to put his thoughts aside for the time being. Right now, it was showtime!

* * *

 **Well that should do it for this chapter. Seems as if Chase is assuming that good ol' Sweetie is up to no good again. I'll be trying to get these chapters out as quick as possible, so just stay patient. This story is only beginning!**

 **Anyway be sure to favorite, share, and review, and till next chapter, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Interrogation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Updated this fic with an extra scene involving the cat villains towards the end of the chapter.**

 **We're back, with the next chapter of Mission PAW: Pups Save the World! I can safely say this has probably gained the most views in a certain amount of time to all my fanfics thus far; even my old fics for** ** _Super Smash Bros._** **and** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **weren't this quick to gain views. What those fics got in a single day this fic got in 2 hours.** ** _2 HOURS_** **. At 3:00 AM (where I'm at) no less. That is incredible.**

 **Well thankfulness aside, I now at least know I have an audience, and I intend deliver. So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

When the Air Patroller entered the secret Mission PAW headquarters located under Barkingburg, Ryder and the pups stormed out and piled into the elevator. Here, when the elevator reached halfway down, they were all equipped in their Mission PAW gear. Everest and Tracker even got their own gear for special missions like this; Everest got a black suit with light-blue striped and a rather festive Christmas hat replacing her usual knit, while Tracker had a similar outfit with brown stripes, as well as a black hat similar to his usual one.

"These new suits look great!" Everest commented.

"Si," Tracker followed. "Muchas gracias, Ryder!"

"No problem, pups," Ryder chuckled.

"I also really love this new hat," Everest added, shaking her head so the Christmas hat would move with her.

"Thanks," Skye said, blushing a little. "I picked it out myself."

Just then, the elevator reached the bottom floor. The doors opened and Ryder led his pups to the briefing room, where he would discuss the mission again and assign roles for his pups.

"Alright, PAW Patrol," Ryder began. "Our mission is to find out where these large plants were coming from, and stop them before Barkingburg gets destroyed."

Chase figured now was a good tome to mention his thoughts. "Ryder sir, I think Sweetie may be the one behind all of this. That pup is always up to something."

"You may be right," Ryder said, thinking to himself. The other pups started nodding in agreement.

"Yea, she's always trying to rule over Barkingburg," Rubble commented.

"Well why would she wanna destroy Barkingburg if she wants to rule it?" Marshall asked.

"Maybe she's gone off the deep end," Skye suggested.

"Well we can't know for sure until we have all the answers," Ryder said. "For now, finding the cause of these growing plants is our main priority." He then pressed a button on his Pup-Pad, beginning to assign his pups their roles.

"Tracker," Ryder began. "We're gonna need you to navigate through these large plants and help anyone in trouble."

"I'm all ears!" the Chihuahua cheered.

"Rocky, we're gonna need you to use your radar to see if you can find any clues to where these plants are coming from," Ryder said.

"Green means go!" the mixed breed called.

"Skye," Ryder said. "You're gonna need to take to the sky and see how much of Barkingburg is covered in plants, and see if any new ones are growing."

"This pup's gotta fly!" the Cockapoo cheered.

"And Rubble, we're gonna need your construction gear to try and fix any of the damage these plants have caused," Ryder commanded.

"Rubble on the double!" the English Bulldog called.

"Meanwhile me, Chase, and Marshall are gonna head to Barkingburg castle and see if Sweetie is the one behind this," Ryder added. "If she is, then we can get her to stop."

"Chase is on the case!" the German Shepherd called.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" the Dalmatian cheered.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder cheered as he pushed another button on his Pup-Pad. This caused the Mission PAW Cruiser to appear, with Robo-Dog piloting the vehicle. Ryder and the rest of the pups all piled into the cruiser (this time there was enough room on the seats for Everest and Tracker), and they all set off for Barkingburg.

* * *

When the Mission PAW Cruiser made a stop at Barkingburg castle, the team then split up to do their assigned duties; Rubble, Skye, Rocky, and Tracker went into the city to help control the damage caused by the plants, while Ryder, Chase, and Marshall headed to the castle for interrogation. The others stayed with Robo-Dog and kept watch of the cruiser.

The Princess and Earl of Barkingburg were the first to greet Ryder and his accompanied pups.

"Oh, PAW Patrol, thank heavens you're here," Earl said in a panic. "Barkingburg is in utter shambles!"

"Have no fear, I am already on it," Ryder reassured. "I have Rocky finding out what is causing the weeds to grow, Skye is seeing how much of the kingdom is damaged, Tracker is helping out anyone trapped in the weeds, and Rubble is fixing the damage."

"Marvelous," the princess commented. "So what brings you to the castle?"

"Well," Marshall began, looking for a way to word the situation lightly. "We're here to see if Sweetie is the one behind this."

Needless to say the princess was taken aback by this. "Sweetie? Responsible for THIS? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. My precious pooch wouldn't hurt a fly."

" _But she'd hurt another pup,_ " Chase quietly thought to himself.

"We don't know if for sure if she did it yet," Ryder reassured. "But we just need to ask her a few questions."

"Very well," the princess said as she stepped out of the way. "Sweetie should be in the throne room."

"Thank you, your majesty," Ryder said as he, Marshall, and Chase entered the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was chaos in Barkingburg. The weeds were only getting bigger, wriggling their way through pavements and buildings. On top of one of the bigger plants was a small, white kitten, trapped with no way to get down. Just as he was about to lose hope, two robotic claws attached themselves to a nearby stem. Tracker then came climbing up the plant.

"Don't worry, gatito," the Chihuahua said. "Señor Tracker is here to save the day!"

The little kitten purred in delight. He hopped on Tracker's back as he, with the help of his gear, made his way slowly down to the ground. He let the kitten go free, where he found his mother nearby. Rubble was also nearby, fixing up a broken wall courtesy of the weeds.

"How is construction going, mi amigo?" Tracker asked.

"These plants are REALLY strong," Rubble commented. "Look at the size of that hole in the wall!" Indeed, the hole was quite large. The PAW Patroller could probably fit in there! Just then, Skye with her wings flew by, landing near the other two pups.

"Guys, these plants are EVERYWHERE!" Skye said. "Everything in Barkingburg is covered in these plants. I don't know how we're gonna take them out."

Just then, Rocky came by with his radar. He was still looking for leads as to how these weeds came to Barkingburg, but with no luck.

"Rocky," Skye said. "Do you know where these plants are coming from?"

"No luck," the mixed breed said solemnly. "I don't think my radar is much help. It sees the weeds, but it can't track where they came from."

Just then, the ground began shaking, and the plant behind them started growing a few feet taller.

"We're gonna need to fix this soon," Rubble said. "These weeds are getting bigger by the minute."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Skye aked.

* * *

"ME!" came a rather prissy voice. "Can you believe it, Bubsy? It has been far too long since you've had a playdate with me!"

Sweetie, the pet of Barkingburg's princess, was currently in the throne room on her soft, purple pillow. She was playing with her "buddy" Bubsy, who even though was just a toy, was her loyal henchman and assistant. When not plotting to rule over Barkingburg, she'd usually take the time to play with him. And she loved every second of it.

Well, that is until she turned around and saw Ryder, Chase, and Marshall approaching her. She inwardly groaned in agony.

" _Those PAW Patrol pests are always on my tail, aren't they?_ " she thought to herself. " _What could they possibly want?_ "

The Westie Terrier turned around as the pups and Ryder confronted her.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Me and Bubsy were in the middle of a playdate." Her "friend" then fell flat on his face, much to her annoyance.

"We have a few questions for you," Chase began. He wasted no time getting down to business; given the stakes, could one really blame him?

"If you must," Sweetie said. "But make it quick. Bubsy REALLY hates it when we have to skip playdates."

"Are you aware that the kingdom has large weeds destroying it?" the German Shepherd asked.

"Please," Sweetie retorted, almost chuckling. "Weeds? Taking over Barkingburg? I'll believe that when I see it."

"But it's true!" Marshall chimed in.

"They're right," Ryder followed. "Look out the window and see for yourself."

Rolling her eyes. She hopped off her pillow and made her way to the nearest window. When she took a glance outside, she gasped. Right in front of her was Barkingburg, the ones calm and beautiful kingdom, in shambles. These weeds were growing everywhere, smashing through buildings and destroying pavement. Several members of the police force, medical help, and even the fire department were crowding the blocked-up road passages. How in the ever-living bark did she not notice this!? The kingdom was getting destroyed!

"You..." Sweetie said, speechless. "You are not kidding..."

Chase continued. "Sweetie, we think you're the one who is behind all of this."

Sweetie was taken aback by this. "Me? The cause of this? Why in the world would you ever make such an assumption!?"

"Well you did take the crown," Marshall said. "And the royal throne."

"Not to mention the ghosts," Ryder added.

"The point is," Chase said. "You have had a rocky history with us. You have done several deeds that were pretty low for the princess' pet. We have good reason to believe that you are responsible for this mess."

"I swear I did not do it," the Westie Terrier said in defense. "I want to rule over Barkingburg, not destroy it."

Chase still wasn't very convinced. Sure, she looked innocent and sounded innocent, but previous trips to Barkingburg had taught the German Shepherd that Sweetie was not one to be trusted. No matter the situation, she was willing to lie, sneak, and cheat her way out of anything. She'd even use force if she had to.

"Well if Sweetie didn't do it," Marshall began. "Then who did?"

"I don't know, Marshall," Ryder replied. "But if Sweetie really isn't responsible for these weeds, then we're going to need to find the source of them quickly and put an end to it." Just then, his Pup-Pad began ringing. Ryder took it out and pressed a button, seeing Rocky on the other end.

"Rocky," Ryder said. "Have you found any clues on where these plants are coming from?"

"No," the mixed breed replied sadly. "My radar sees the plants fine, but it can't see where they are coming from." Just then, Skye nudged her way into the screen next to Rocky.

"Also, these plants are everywhere," the Cockapoo commented. "Barkingburg could be destroyed sooner than we thought, and who knows what's gonna happen after that!"

"Alright," Ryder said. "Tell the others to head back to the Mission PAW Cruiser. We're going to need to regroup if we want to help Barkingburg." He pushed a button to end the call.

Just then, Sweetie got an idea to save her kingdom. "Just a moment," she called as the others were heading out the castle.

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"Your Rocky friend said that his radar scanner wasn't helping him, right?" the Westie Terrier said. "Me and Bubsy may be able to make his radar better so it can see what is happening with these plants."

If Chase had been drinking from his water bowl, he would have spat it out. Sweetie? Helping the PAW Patrol? What was going on!?

"Absolutely not," the German Shepherd said sternly.

"But Chase," Marshall said. "These weeds are everywhere and are getting bigger and bigger. We need all the help we can get."

"How can we trust her?" Chase retorted. "For all we know, she's gonna use that thing to hijack the cruiser and send us crashing into the river."

"I trust her," the Dalmatian replied. Chase then looked at Sweetie. She certainly did look like she was willing to help her kingdom, even if it meant partnering up with her biggest enemies.

"Aright Sweetie," Ryder said. "If you think you can help, you can come with us to the Mission PAW Cruiser." He told the pups to follow him. Marshall was right behind him while Chase and Sweetie stayed behind. The German Shepherd went over to Sweetie's pillow and grabbed Bubsy.

"What are you doing with Bubsy?" Sweetie asked.

"I'm keeping him for now so that you don't get any funny ideas," Chase replied.

She just glared at Chase, while he glared back. They heard Ryder calling them, and figured that they should start heading to the cruiser now.

With Bubsy in his mouth, it was no surprise Chase had a lot of questions. Why was Sweetie so willing to work with the pups that she had battled against several times now? Could she be trusted? How was she going to fix Rocky's radar anyway? So many questions, but so few answers. But, at the same time, he was getting mixed feelings about the situation. Chase's body told him to not trust Sweetie, but something on the inside told him that she could be the one who helps the PAW Patrol solve their biggest mission yet.

He didn't know what to think, but for now figured he should give her a chance. She hasn't done anything bad yet after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret bunker of the cats, Dr. Klaw and his henchmen were enjoying the panic the citizens of Barkingburg were in. They were running, screaming, and even getting stuck in the plants. The plan was going just as planned.

"What do you say we pay our kingdom friends a little visit?" Dr. Klaw suggested, his "fiancee" in his hand.

"Assss you wissssh ssssire," Scratch said.

"GUH-UH!" Gorge added.

"Alright, my love," Dr. Klaw said. "I know you are very proud of me, but let's save our praise until AFTER the world is in our control."

The three cats (and shovel) then made their way to the cellar after spraying some more toxin on the plants. They continued growing as a rather large leaf sprouted. The cats hopped on and took the ride up, heading to the surface.

"It's showtime," Dr. Klaw said, chuckling.

* * *

 **Yea, I'm pretty eager to finish this.**

 **Anyway, as I said in the first chapter, I have stated that I am aware Sweetie is generally hated by the fandom. Anyone I've ever seen comment have stated something along the lines of "I hate Sweetie" or "I wish the pups would just end her". I personally like Sweetie; she has a cute appearance (though Zuma and Everest will always be the cutest in my book), and I really like her voice. She also plays her role as a villain very well, and the fact she has Mission PAW-like gear and her Bubsy "companion" made me love her even more. Needless to say I was a little surprised when I saw there were no fics that put Sweetie in a good light; almost every fic I've seen her in is either her getting killed by Marshall or someone or her drowning after being defeated by the pups. While part of the reason I started this fic was because of my recent trend of kids' TV show fics, as well as my love for _PAW Patrol_ as a whole, another big factor was to give Sweetie some much-deserved limelight. Call her names all you want, but I think she is a great character and deserves more screen time.**

 **So till next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Alliance

**Well, this is the third chapter in this little story. I know; I'm aware I'm probably updating this too quick for some to catch up - I uploaded two whole chapters within 20 hours - and I'm also aware that this project would probably gain more popularity if I updated chapters bi-weekly or something. But this is just how I decided to work. Fun fact: this was actually supposed to be a huge one-shot, but just as I was getting to where the fourth chapter would be, power went out and I just ended up deciding to upload them in separate chapters because I didn't feel like rewriting the whole thing in one go. Pretty unfortunate, yes, but I think I took a better approach.**

 **For now, I'd like to reply to some reviews this fic gained. This is the first time I've done this, but I've seen other users on here do it, so why not?**

* * *

 **"** **Very good first chapter .Keep up the good work"  
\- ****joelbissainthe**

 **Will do. Thanks.**

* * *

 **"** **Wow! This chapter got me all lit up! :D**

 **I like your sense of evilness acquired in the story, and those three villains, the cats are actually quite unique. They were created amazingly by you as OCs! Nice!**

 **Now that I think of it, I would LOVE for SpinMaster to create an exact replica from your story as an episode in their season. That would be awesome! And of course, all rights reserved to you, as well as credits!**

 **Awesome Chapter! :) Keep up the good work, because I'm now full of suspense and eager to find out what happens next! :D"  
\- Josh DD**

 **Thank you Josh. The cats' personalities I took from a variety of things; Dr. Klaw's obsession with his "fiancee" Sally the shovel was, while in turn based on Sweetie's Bubsy, was also taken from one of the main villains of** ** _The Cartoon Adventures of LarryBoy_** **, where he constantly pretends that a lampshade with a face drawn on it was his sidekick. Gorge's "GUH!" behavior was taken straight from Marylin from** ** _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_** **, who was the biggest of the Shadow Sirens (minor antagonists of the game) but also only spoke with sounds. Lastly, Scratch's loyalty to Klaw and his lisp was based off of Basilisx's speech and behavior from the Newgrounds series** ** _Super Mario Bros. Z_** **.**

 **Though I do doubt that SpinMaster would consider looking to this site for episode ideas as they already have an abundance of them planned, I think it would work for this fic specifically as I designed it as an actual** ** _Mission PAW_** **episode. Not that this fic is gonna become reality anyway of course.**

 **I'm also guessing you're content with these rapid updates, if your "suspenseful and eager for the next chapter" comment is any indication.**

* * *

 **"** **Great job keep up the amazing work also as a suggestion Sweetie should be made a member of the Paw Patrol sometime later in the story and she should be given her owner's life for a day and most likely that convinces her to give up trying to rule her home and ChasexSkye and MarshallxEverest would make this story much more interesting as well as a Bromance between Chase x Marshall Rocky x Zuma and Rubble x Tracker as well as a Sismance for Skye x Everest but it's up to you in the mean time your story is interesting l quite like it and maybe Sweetie can fall in love with one of the members that's all for now and good luck"  
\- Rescue Wolf**

 **Learn to use punctuation, dude.**

 **That aside, I am glad you are enthusiastic about this fic, Wolf. While I do intend to delve into the personalities of the pups throughout this fic, particularly Chase and Sweetie, I don't think I'm going to be doing any shipping. The "Bromance" and "Sismance" you mentioned are very likely to happen though, especially towards the end of the story (** **unless you mean same-sex shipping, in which case definitely no)** **.**

 **As for what's going to happen with Sweetie when this ordeal is over, you'll need to wait and see ;)**

* * *

 **Anyways, with that aside, let's get right to this chapter!**

* * *

It was no surprise that the other members of the PAW Patrol were a little shocked with Ryder allowing Sweetie to enter the Mission PAW Cruiser willingly. Some, like Rubble, were thinking she had finally turned over a new leaf. Others, like Skye, were thinking that the Westie Terrier had tricked their leader into letting her in so she could botch the whole operation. Regardless, Ryder reassured the pups that he was going to make sure Sweetie wouldn't do anything suspicious. Right now, Sweetie was tinkering with both Rocky's pup-pack and Bubsy; she found an way to stick her "companion" in the pup-pack, overriding the system.

"So what's this toy gonna do?" Rocky asked.

"Before, all your radar was doing was looking above ground," Sweetie said. She then nudged Bubsy a little, which somehow changed the radar.

"With Bubsy on your pack, it's now telling the radar to look under the ground," she said.

Sure enough, she was right. Rocky took a look at his radar and saw that his results were a lot different than before. He could now see that all of the plants were somehow connected, and they were all leading to one spot.

"Wow!" the mixed breed commented. "I'm starting to get clues on where these weeds are coming from! I'd better go follow them right away." He then rushed out of the Mission PAW Cruiser, eager to see where his new clues would lead him.

Needless to say the rest of the pups and Ryder were all impressed with Sweetie's performance. Chase was the first to break the silence.

"That... actually helped," he started. "Thanks, I guess."

"Barkingburg is in a dire situation," the Westie Terrier responded. "That I see now. If this kingdom is gonna be ruled over, it needs to remain intact. I want to keep it safe - and by any means possible."

"So you want to stop trying to rule over the kingdom and help save it?" Chase asked.

"For the time being," she replied. The German Shepherd's doubts on the Westie Terrier were beginning to disappear.

"But man, Sweetie, that was cool!" Zuma said.

"How did you do that to Rocky's radar?" Everest asked.

"Well don't thank me," Sweetie said. "Thank Bubsy."

Ryder was pretty impressed with Sweetie's work. At first he was starting to doubt if Sweetie was going to be any help, but the way she tinkered with Rocky's radar made the young boy realized this pup was willing to defend her home by any means necessary.

"Well I think that settles it," Ryder began. "Sweetie here wants to protect her home land no matter what. And if she wants to help us save it, she can."

"If you pups would have me, of course," Sweetie said.

Chase then approached the Westie Terrier. "Alright Sweetie, if you want to help us get rid of these plants, you can."

"I know we have had our differences in the past," Sweetie replied. "But I propose a momentary truce until this issue is resolved." She then held out per paw, and Chase shook it. The other pups, knowing their leader had gained her trust, knew for a fact that Sweetie was going to help. They all howled in delight, excited that they had a new team member.

Their celebration was cut short when Ryder's Pup-Pad received a call. It was Rocky on the other end.

"Ryder," he called. "Come in, Ryder."

"Ryder and the other pups here," he replied. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news," Rocky replied.

"What news?" Rubble asked from his seat.

"The good news is I found where these weeds are coming from!" the mixed breed yipped in joy. "They are all connected, and are directly underground where I'm standing!"

"Great job, Rocky!" Ryder congratulated. "It seems that Sweetie was a pretty big help."

"She sure was!" Marshall said from behind.

"But the bad news is that my radar says that the plants are blocking every way possible way underground," Rocky said. "There's no way we can get down there."

Sweetie then got an idea. "Maybe there is a way," she said. "Follow me!" She and Bubsy then took off out of the Mission PAW Cruiser, with the other pups not far behind.

"Rocky, report back to the Barkingburg castle," Ryder ordered. "Sweetie has another idea."

"Rodger!" the mixed breed said as he made his way back to the castle. It wasn't a very long way from where he was, but the constantly-growing weeds made his return route a little more difficult. When he got there, he saw Ryder, Sweetie, and the rest of the PAW Patrol by Sweetie's personal doghouse.

"So why are we here?" Rubble asked. "Isn't that your doghouse?"

"Of course it is," she said. "But it's ALSO..." she then placed Bubsy on a small alcove in the doghouse's wall, causing it to flip open and reveal stairs down under.

"The entrance to my top-secret base!" she finished.

The other pups were both impressed and surprised. How would Sweetie, a pup who is constantly trying to rule over the kingdom, not to mention being constantly pampered by Barkingburg's princess, have time to build herself a secret underground bunker? The PAW Patrol wasted no time following Sweetie down the steps. At the end of the staircase laid a large room, filled with capsules, electric wires, and a large screen with her emblem - a pink crown - on it. Ryder was really surprised; who could have guessed that Sweetie was so tech-savvy?

"Does anyone know about this?" Marshall asked.

"Nope," Sweetie answered. "Just me and Bubsy!" The Westie Terrier than took a seat on her large chair and began pressing buttons on the large keyboard in front of her. On the screen was a large map of Barkingburg's sewer pipeline. All of them were blocked off by the large, growing plants.

"OK, this is cool and all," Skye said. "But why would you bring us down here?"

"Look at this map," Sweetie commanded, as the PAW Patrol followed. They could see that as the map was expanding, the plants were too. They all eventually reached to one point, several yards underground, as indicated by a glowing green dot.

"THAT'S where these weeds are growing from!" Sweetie said.

"That's great, Sweetie," Ryder said. "But how exactly are we gonna get there? Rocky said all the ways underground are blocked."

"Well then we're going to need to MAKE a way underground ourselves," Sweetie answered. "Fortunately, I have a tool that can help us with that." She then pushed a green button on her control pad, causing a nearby door to open and reveal a vehicle similar to the ones the PAW Patrol use; it was shaped like a train, with a large drill at the front. Sweetie, with Bubsy in tow, then hopped on the vehicle.

"This will allow us to make a straight path to the plants," she said. "Using this drill, I can dig us a path and we can see what's finally causing them to grow."

The PAW Patrol were quite impressed. They all howled in happiness - Sweetie was actually helping out the pups in their biggest mission yet, and now they may have a chance at saving Barkinburg!

* * *

Meanwhile, above ground, another plant was sprouting, this time near Barkingburg castle. As the weed rose out of the ground, so did a leaf holding three familiar cats. Now on the surface level, the villains could see the level of their destruction from a personal view. The citizens were in their cars, trying to escape the weeds, only to be blocked off by more weeds. Puppies, kittens, and more could also be seen trapped on top of the plants. Some of them were even carrying full cars above the ground!

Dr. Klaw couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. "Now then, my sweet," Klaw said as he stared at his shovel companion. "Look at the peril this city is in. Once we get to the main headquarters of this place, we can begin taking over this city, and then the rest of the world!"

"With all due resssspect ssssire," Scratch said from behind. "That issss sssstill a sssshovel you are talking to."

"Oh be quiet, numbskull," Klaw scolded. "I don't tell you how to live your life. Now if we could just find that castle."

"Yessss," Scratch replied. "Where could it be?" The two began looking around, unaware the castle was right behind them.

"GUUUUH!" Gorge called from behind.

"What now, you big lug?" Klaw said. "This is no time for your games-" we would have finished his sentence if he didn't turn around and see that his fat henchman had found the castle. His tone of voice immediately changed.

"Err, very good Gorge," he said. "Now we can begin phase two!"

"There are phassssessss?" Scratch asked.

"Of course there are phases," Klaw answered. "Every evil genius knows that any world domination plan requires phases."

"You never ssssaid anything about phassssessss," Scratch retorted.

"Well I'm the leader here, and I say that phases are now a thing in this operation!" Klaw angrily yelled. "Now let's just get in this castle and begin taking over!"

Dr. Klaw and his "girlfriend" Sally led the way into the castle, with Scratch and Gorge close behind. The henchmen were also carrying a rather large machine they picked up from their base, which Scratch was struggling to hold. Gorge, on the other hand, was carrying it quite well. Just as they entered the throne room, they were encountered by two guards.

"HALT!" one of them said. "No trespassers are allowed in the castle."

"Why how very rude," Dr. Klaw said as he pushed a button on Sally, opening up her shovel blade into a freeze ray. The doctor then used it to freeze the guards in their place, allowing the trio easy access to the throne room. Here, they saw the princess of Barkingburg along with Earl.

"Now just a moment," Earl said as he confronted the trio. "What are you doing here with that big... machine..." just as he was about to finish his sentence, his words began trailing off as he collapsed on the ground. The princess was quick to examine him, finding out that he had been shot with a tranquilizer dart. Before she realized it, she began falling asleep too, as she had been shot as well. Dr. Klaw pushed another button on Sally to have her return to her regular shovel form, impressed with his work.

"Well that takes care of that," Klaw congratulated himself as he kissed his future "wife". He then commanded Scratch and Gorge to place the machine on the throne while he (and Sally) disposed of the princess and Earl. Using some rope, he tied them up and stuck them in a corner.

"Now that this kingdom's rulers are out of the picture, it now needs someone to take over," Klaw said to himself. "And that someone is me!" He then began laughing like a maniac. "Yes, I shall rule over this petty kingdom, and then take over the entire world! In your FACE Mom! I TOLD you I could make a big change!" he continued laughing.

From behind, Scratch and Gorge watched from behind, and stared at each other.

"Assss much assss I am loyal to ssssire, I think he may be a few whisssskerssss sssshort of a facccce if you know what I mean," Scratch admitted.

"GUH!" the plump cat bellowed in agreement.

* * *

 **And so that does it for this chapter. I never could have predicted it, but MAN Dr. Klaw and his accomplices are super-fun to write about! I really enjoyed writing his big scene here, and I can tell I won't be the only one getting a chuckle out of this!**

 **Anyways, till next chapter, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Doctor

**As you can tell by the title, this chapter will be the one that REALLY kicks the plot into high gear! With Klaw and his cronies having the princess of Barkingburg and Earl in their captivity, and the PAW Patrol and Sweetie heading down to the villains' secret lab, things are starting to get interesting. To be frank there really isn't that much else to say other than this fic getting a few more reviews, which I'll bring up now:**

* * *

 **"** **LOVE THIS SO FAR! I am really impressed no one made a story about this. Sweetie helping the PAW Patrol is something that I wanna see on the TV! Keep up the great work my friend!:)"  
\- Lorena2121**

 **Thank you Lorena.**

 **I have stated this a few times in the past, and apologies if I sound like a broken record here, but I think Sweetie hasn't seen a fic like this because the community gives her hate for the sole reason of "she bullies around the PAW Patrol, and NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BULLY THESE PUPS!1!" or something along those lines. Yes, I will admit she has made me hate her on occasion because of her actions (kidnapping Chase in** ** _Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown_** **for example), but that's what makes her character and what fills her role in the series; she is designed in such a way where she does things that make us want to root for the pups to succeed even more. Not to mention there are a lot of unknowns about her character as well - How did she become the princess' pet? What made her decide to want to rule over Barkingburg in the first place? Is she truly antagonistic or is there something that happened to her that caused her to become the way she is? Where'd she get her Mission PAW-esque gear from? Plus you can't deny she has a slick design; even ignoring being as cute as the PAW Patrol pups, she has some cool gear, a pretty nice accent, and especially Bubsy. Her appearance reminded me of some sort of Terrier, because of her large, pointy ears, the tufts of fluff on her body, her body shape, and her tail, which is why I decided to deem her a West Highland White Terrier for this fic (though if I'm being truly honest something akin to a Poodle or a Bichon Frisé would have sold the whole "royalty" bit a little better).**

 **In short, while Sweetie may be despised by the community, I have grown a fondness for her and think that is she gained more character development, the community wouldn't give her as much flack. I'm hoping this fic allows others like Sweetie and to see that this pup definitely has some potential, and that others will experiment more with her in their fics as opposed to "Marshall kills Sweetie" or "Sweetie kills the pups as revenge" or other topics that take her villainous factor way out of proportion.**

* * *

 **"You told us what pup story was last two of your ideas. So which pup are you going to use for story. Which pups are going to help Ryder get rid of the wild plants? For the last few Mission Paw episodes like quest for the crown was everyone but mostly Chase and Skye. Royally spooked was Chase, Skye and Rubble and Royal throne was Everyone including Tracker and Everest. So which pup are you going to use for this Mission Paw? Let us know in the next chapter please. Thanks"  
\- Zuma lover**

 **Well you do bring up a good point. Then again, saying what pups would do what would kinda be spoilerlry, but if you remember back in chapter 2 Ryder send Tracker, Skye, Rubble, and Rocky to the kingdom to help everyone in trouble out. I'll try to use every pup at least once, including Sweetie, throughout this fic like in _Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne_ , especially towards the end.**

* * *

 **"This is good. Please update soon."  
\- mandy**

 **Well I'm updating now so...**

* * *

 **"Can this have Chase and Skye in it? This was the only reason why I came..."  
\- Rachel**

 **If you mean Chase and Skye having some part in the mission, then yes; in fact if you look earlier in the chapter Ryder sent Skye to see how much of Barkingburg was covered and Chase went with Marshall to interrogate Sweetie. If you mean shipping Chase and Skye, sorry to say that I doubt there will be romance here.**

* * *

 **Well with that out of the way, time for some action!**

* * *

It took awhile, but Sweetie had finally dug deep enough to be just a few feet from the plants' growing spot. It was a little difficult taking the drilling machine outside the castle so it could begin making a path. It was a little hard to pull up the lab's stairs, even with all the pups' help. Rubble suggested that they could use his Mini-Miner instead, but Sweetie said that it was built more for drilling through walls and not boring underground. Before moving through the ground, Sweetie said that she would bark through the soon-to-be-created tunnel to let the PAW Patrol know to slide down.

It wasn't as if the trip underground was easy though. The Westie Terrier needed to be careful not to bump into any boulders or sewer pipelines. She also needed to make sure the tunnel was nice and smooth so that it was safe for the others to slide down. After a few minutes, Sweetie finally managed to break through and find out where these plants were growing from. She was quite surprised to see an underground lab - it had a large computer screen, test tubes, machines, everything. She figured the others should probably know about this, so she barked. It echoed through the tunnel and reached the PAW Patrol.

Tracker, with his big ears, heard the bark first. "Is it safe to slide down, Sweetie?" the Chihuahua asked.

Sweetie examined her surroundings, seeing that she was near the edge of a large alcove in this lab.

"Yes," she replied. "Just not all at once."

"What'd she say?" Marshall asked.

"I think she said all at once." Rubble replied. Sweetie gasped.

The Terrier tried to warn everyone to not come down all at once, but it was too late. They were all sliding down the tunnel, and the force of them arriving in the lab pushed Sweetie away. She was about to fall of the edge, but Everest's grappling hook saved her just in time.

"Thank you, Everest," Sweetie thanked.

"No problem," the Husky replied.

The pups and Ryder then began examining the area, and were just as surprised as Sweetie was to find that they were in a lab.

"THIS is where these plants are growing?" Skye asked.

"That's what my radar says," Rocky replied. He then ventured through the lab to track down the weeds' growing spot.

"How did the weeds grow through a lab like this?" Chase asked.

"Beats me," Ryder replied. "But if this is the place, we should find a way to stop their growth."

"GUYS!" Rocky barked from the other side of the lab. "I FOUND THEM!"

The PAW Patrol and Sweetie rushed over to where Rocky was. The mixed breed was looking through a window and into a cellar, where some very large plants were rising from the ground. Strange greed toxin was also surrounding them, causing them to grow even more.

"Great job Rocky!" Ryder congratulated. "Now we need to find a way to stop them."

"That green stuff looks like it has something to do with it," Marshall suggested.

"And it looks like it's coming from that pipe," Chase followed.

"Maybe if we stop this gas, the plants will stop growing," Rubble proposed.

"Good thinking Rubble," Ryder said. "But the question is how do we stop it?"

"Me and Bubsy are already on it," Sweetie replied from behind. She was sitting on one of the large chairs in front of the screen. She had placed Bubsy in the keypad, overriding the system similar to when she took the Air Patroller or tinkered with Rocky's radar scanner. It wasn't long before the gas stopped pumping into the cellar.

"That should stop the growth," Sweetie said.

"Good job, Sweetie," Ryder commented.

"Now that these plants have stopped growing," Marshall began. "We can now focus on fixing up Barkingburg!"

"Not so fast Marshall," Ryder said. "From the looks of this it seems like someone made these plants grow on purpose."

"But who would do such a thing?" Everest asked.

* * *

"ME!" came a rather evil voice. "I win the game!" Dr. Klaw than began to do a victory dance with Sally, happy that he beat Scratch at his own game... or so he thought.

"But Klaw," Scratch said. "It'ssss not victory until checkmate."

"Shut up," Klaw retorted. "You're just jealous because I'm better at checkers than you!"

"But we're playing chessss," Scratch replied.

"Chess, checkers, what's the difference?" Kalw said. As the two began arguing over who won what and what game they were playing, Gorge just stood by the sidelines. Though his speech impediment and rather plump appearance made him seem stupid, he was actually the smartest of the three of them. He was all-business as well; while Klaw and Scratch were distracted with board games, Gorge continued getting the machine ready. Once active, it would recolor the entire castle into Klaw's image, making it his new base of operations. Once this was done, it would rise into the high into the sky and spread the toxins worldwide, causing plants across the world to grow out of control and put the entire world through what Barkingburg was going through.

However, as he was working on the machine, he noticed that the princess and Earl's tranquilizer effects were wearing off. Naturally, he warned the other two.

"GUH!" Gorge bellowed from behind.

"What is it now!?" Klaw yelled. "Save your games for later!"

"GUH-UH!" the portly cat said, pointing at the princess and Earl who were now waking up.

"Well then," Klaw replied. "I believe it's about time to pay our guests a visit, no?"

"Assss you wissssh, ssssire," Scratch replied. The three cats then approached the awakening hostages.

The princess was the first to wake up. She noticed that she was tied to some rope, and saw that Earl was tied up as well.

"Earl, wake up!" the princess called. "We are tied against our will!"

As Earl woke up, he could see that he was tied up as well. "Oh dear, whatever shall we do?" he asked.

The two then noticed Klaw, Gorge, and Scratch approaching them. Earl recognized them instantly.

"Just a moment," he said. "You three are those scoundrels who knocked us out with tranquilizer darts, aren't you?"

"Indeed we are," Dr. Klaw answered. "If you don't mind, we are taking over this kingdom, followed by the world. So if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind going back to sleep?"

"You will not get away with this," the princess replied. "The PAW Patrol is here in the kingdom, and they WILL stop you!"

"PAW Patrol?" Klaw asked. "Who is this... 'PAW Patrol'?"

"Princess," Earl whispered. "I don't think it's a good idea to mention that the PAW Patrol are rescuers who have come to rid Barkingburg of its weedy situation." He then covered his mouth... er... he WOULD have covered his mouth if he wasn't tied up.

"Well drat," he said. "I JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

"Rescuers, you say?" Klaw replied. "Interesting... sounds like we have some competition."

"But Klaw, won't thessssessss resssscuerssss posssse a threat in our operattttion?" Scratch brought up.

"GUUUUH!" Gorge nodded in a agreement.

"Don't worry, I snatched their phones while they were sound asleep," Klaw said, holding up the communication devices of the princess and Earl. "I'll just send them a little message."

"You can't stop them," the princess warned. "If you try, they will still outnumber you."

"Very true, princess," Klaw said. "But you two would make the PERFECT bait!" He then began laughing like a maniac, as both Earl and the princess gulped.

* * *

Back at the cats' underground lab, the PAW Patrol and Sweetie were still trying to figure out who was behind this. Chase's theory about Sweetie being the cause of the issue, at this point, was debunked. This made finding the criminal behind the situation a little tougher than normal. But as the pups were discussing possible suspects, Ryder's Pup-Pad started ringing. He saw that the princess was calling.

"Pups, it's the princess," he said as he pushed a button. He was surprised to see that it was not the princess on the other line, but rather a large cat.

"This is the PAW Patrol, I assume?" Dr. Klaw asked. The pups came behind Ryder to see what was going on, and they knew something was up.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked.

"Why, I'm glad you asked," the cat replied. "My name is Dr. Klaw, and I-"

"GUUUUH-GUUH!" Gorge bellowed as he shoved his face into the screen.

"And this is my minion Gorge," Klaw said as he pushed the plump cat away. "As I was saying, I-"

"And I'm hissss other minion, Sssscratch!" the scrawny cat said as he pushed himself into the camera as well.

"Will you get out!?" Klaw scolded as he pushed Scratch aside. "Anyway, what was I saying? No seriously, I forgot what I was saying. Any help?"

"You were taking about what you were doing in the casssstle," Scratch answered.

"Ah yes," Klaw replied. "As I was saying, I am here to let you know that step two of my plan for world domination was complete!"

"World domination!?" Ryder asked in shock. The pups were pretty surprised as well.

"But ssssire," Scratch said from behind. "You jusssst ssssaid that our plan wassss divided into phassssessss, not sssstepssss."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Klaw yelled. "Anyways, yes, I have a plan for world domination, and it is already under way! The first step was making these huge weeds grow throughout Barkingburg, plunging the kingdom into chaos! And now, we have overthrown this kingdom's ruler! See?"

Klaw then turned the screen towards the princess and Earl, who were still trapped in rope.

"Wait, so YOU were the one who made those plants grow!?" Chase asked rather angrily.

"Why would you want to destroy what you are trying to rule?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh please," Klaw replied. "I'm not just gonna rule this kingdom. I'm aiming for the entire WORLD!"

"We won't let that happen," Zuma said. "Right dudes?"

"Right!" the rest of the pups said.

"Oh I believe it's too late for that," Klaw said. "Scratch, ACTIVATE THE MACHINE!"

"Assss you wissssh!" Klaw saluted as he flipped a switch on the machine. This caused the entire Barkingburg castle to reconstruct itself: the pictures of the princess were replaced with pictures of Klaw, the carpet and walls were changed from red and yellow to black and purple, and the windows were changed to stained-glass windows of Klaw and Sally. In addition, Earl and the princess were now locked behind bars in a dungeon-esque room. The PAW Patrol and Sweetie were horrified.

"Time's ticking," Klaw said. "You want the princess? Then come and get her!" the call then ended.

Needless to say Sweetie and the PAW Patrol were all very surprised. This was the one who was making these plants grow across Barkingburg? Not to mention he was gonna do this to the entire WORLD! Though the pups were all pretty shocked and somewhat scared, they all agreed on one thing.

"This Klaw guy needs to be stopped!" Chase said. Everyone else nodded.

"OK pups," Ryder said. "This mission just gotten a lot more serious than we thought. If any of you wanna sit this one out, I understand-"

Ryder didn't even get to finish his sentence before having the pups swarm him with opposing replies.

"We can't just let this cat guy take over!" Rubble proclaimed.

"You trained us all to help anyone in need," Skye said. "If the entire world is in need, then that's when we're needed most!"

"If we don't stop this Klaw guy," Marshall began. "The entire world is gonna get very weedy!"

"OK, I get it," Ryder said, calming everyone down. "If you all wanna help, you can! Let's stop this Klaw guy and save the world!"

All the pups then yipped and barked and squealed in delight.

"Sweetie, do you mind connecting my Pup-Pad to this computer?" Ryder asked.

"No problem," she replied as she tilted Bubsy a little. This caused the system to connect to the Pup-Pad, allowing Ryder to assign the pups their roles.

"Alright everyone," the leader began. "Our top priority now is stopping Dr. Klaw from using his machine to rule the world. If we don't stop him soon enough, not just Barkingburg but the whole world will get destroyed!"

"We have to stop him," Everest said.

"Si," Tracker added. "We can't have Klaw take over the world!"

"OK pups, for this mission I'll need," he pressed a button on his Pup-Pad.

"Chase, Tracker, Everest, Rocky, and Skye, we need you all to distract the cats so that we can get into the castle," Ryder commanded.

"Green means go!" the mixed breed howled.

"Chase is on the case!" the German Shepherd barked.

"I'm all ears!" the Chihuahua said.

"This pup's gotta fly!" the Cockapoo cheered.

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" the Husky called.

"Rubble, we need your screwdriver to help free the princess and Earl from that cage," Ryder said.

"Double on the Rubble!" the English Bulldog yipped. "Oh, wait, I mean Rubble on the double!"

"Marshall," Ryder started. "We need you to use your medic pack to see if the princess and Earl are hurt."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" the Dalmation cheered.

"C'mon, pick me..." Zuma nervously said as he awaited his call.

"Zuma, we need you to use your buoy launcher to get the machine off the throne and get it safely to us," Ryder said.

"Let's dive in!" the Chocolate Labrador squealed.

"Finally," Ryder said as he knelt towards Sweetie. "Sweetie, I need you to use Bubsy to override the machine so that it cannot be used."

"Sweetie at your service!" the Westie Terrier cheered. The other pups gave her some odd looks.

"Really?" Skye asked. "THAT'S what you're going with?"

"What," she retorted. "All of you have your OWN catchphrases. Why can't I have mine?"

"Alright," Ryder called. "PAW Patrol is on a role!"

"Just one problem dudes," Zuma said. "How do we get out of here?"

"I know!" Skye said. "I'll fly out of the tunnel and get Everest's snow plow. Then I can tow you all back up with her snowboard."

"Good thinking, Skye!" Ryder congratulated as she flew through the tunnel.

* * *

As the rest of the pups were preparing for their biggest, most dangerous mission yet, Chase approached Sweetie.

"Uh, can we talk in private?" Chase whispered.

"Very well," Sweetie replied as the two moved to a corner in the lab.

"Listen," Chase began. "I'm sorry about accusing you for all of this earlier. I just thought-"

"No, it's OK," Sweetie interrupted. "I don't blame you. All the crimes I've committed... you and your team had every right to assume it was me."

Silence then fell on the two pups. Sweetie broke the silence again.

"I think the best course of action is to turn over a new leaf," she said. "I would like to help others like you and your friends do. Helping you was... surprisingly fun for me. It just felt good."

"I had that feeling on my first rescue mission," Chase replied. "When Ryder adopted me, he trained me to be a police dog and help those in need. At first, I was a little scared if I was going to fail my first mission or not, but when I did it, I just felt so great inside. Yeah, I do feel like me and my teammates won't succeed sometimes... but that feeling you get after helping someone in need makes it all worth it."

"I understand," Sweetie commented. "So... do you want to start anew? Pretend that my escapades to become ruler never happened?" She held out her paw.

"I'd like to," the German Shepherd said as he shook the Westie Terrier's paw.

"Chase! Sweetie!" Marshall called from behind. "Skye has the snowboard ready! Let's get going!"

"Are you ready?" Chase asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Sweetie answered. She went over to the cats' computer and grabbed Bubsy.

The mission that could make or break the world was under way!

* * *

 **Well there you have it. That brings us to four chapters, and it seems Chase and Sweetie have finally buried the hatchet! The next chapter will pretty much be this fic's climax. Stay tuned, and until next chapter, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Showdown

**To be frank I didn't think this fic would gain this much love. It hasn't been a week and mow it's got around 800 views (in actuality there are only like 200 visitors but this makes me look better so shut up), plus all the reviews it's gotten were positive for the most part. Speaking of which, we have more:**

* * *

 **"Maybe Sweetie can become the PAW Patrol's kunoichi pup for her bravery!"**

 **\- Mattwurm99**

 **Well Sweetie definitely has a chance at being close to the PAW Patrol once this ordeal is over, but I doubt she'll be a "modern term for a ninja or practitioner of ninjutsu that uses seduction as a tool." Keep in mind these pups are considered to be 5 - 8 years old (in human years at least, as they are anthro).**

* * *

 **"I understand, if it is Tracker, Skye, Rubble and Rocky story even though what the pups do will spoil the story but telling us what pup story isn't. what is a climax again? Why in the Paw Patrol episodes they don't tell what breed is Sweetie is if you know what she is? She is a Westie right? Can't wait for chapter 5 to find out what happens next. Do you need any my new characters? Let me know if you do. Thanks"**

 **\- Zuma Lover**

 **Well think of the climax as the final battle in a movie. Like the part where the warrior is finally slaying the dragon. It's when the action and excitement in a story is at its peak.**

 **No, Sweetie's breed isn't confirmed by SpinMaster as of yet, but I decided to deem her a Westie Terrier for this fic because she looks pretty similar to one - body shape, big and pointy ears, white fur, body shape, etc.**

 **I don't think I'll be needing your OCs for this fic - I think Dr. Klaw, Scratch, and Gorge should suffice.**

* * *

 **So yea, here it is. The final battle against the PAW Patrol and Dr. Klaw. The entire story has been leading up to this moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was pretty surprising to see Barkingburg castle in its current state. The normally beautiful and vibrant palace was now reduced to a glum, dull fortress built in Dr. Klaw's image. Banners of Klaw were placed around the walls, the windows now had stained-glass images of Klaw and his shovel Sally, and there was even a statue of Klaw in the fountain in front of the castle. Exactly how a flip of Klaw's machine was able to do this was anyone's guess, but it made one thing certain - Klaw must be stopped.

And that's exactly what the PAW Patrol was doing. The group's first line of offense - Tracker, Everest, Skye, Chase, and Rocky - were standing outside the entrance to the throne room. Peeking inside, they could see Klaw and his cronies marching around the machine, guarding it and preparing for the pups.

"I don't know but I've been told," Dr. Klaw sang.

"I don't know but I've been told," Scratch repeated.

"GUH-UH-UH, GUH-UH-UH-UUUUH!" Gorge followed.

"Pesky pups are gonna be old!" Klaw followed.

"Ssssire," Scratch said. "What ssssensssse doessss 'pessssky pupssss are gonna be old' make?"

"Shut up," Klaw barked. "I'm the leader, so I make the song. Besides, it had to rhyme."

The pups then huddled up, coming up with a plan for their distraction.

"Man those cats are stupid," Rocky commented.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Skye asked.

"We're gonna need to get those cats away from the throne room," Chase explained. "One of us is gonna need to get their attention, and then they're gonna run after us. Then, we spit."

He then looked at Everest. "You'll run down that hallway over there," Chase said as he pointed to the large hallway at the end of the hall. The German Shepherd turned to Tracker and Rocky. "The three of us will be going down the other hallway."

"What about me?" Skye asked.

"You're gonna use your wings to fly out the window," Chase answered.

"Gotcha," the Cockapoo responded. "So... who's gonna get them to chase us?"

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Rocky suggested.

"But we have paws," Everest responded. "We can only do paper."

"How about Eenie Meenie Miney Mo?" Skye asked.

"I've got it amigos," Tracker said. "I'll use my cables to get up to the ceiling and get the cats over here. Then we move."

"OK," Chase said. "Just give us the signal when we should get to chasing."

"Si," the Chihuahua yipped. Being the smallest of the group, and thanks to his new Mission PAW camouflage feature that allowed him to blend with his surroundings, Tracker was unseen by Klaw and his minions. It was a little strange, standing right in front of the enemy, but he didn't back down. Using his cables, he grabbed onto a nearby chandelier on the ceiling and hung up there for some time. He turned back, as his four teammates watched from the side of the doorway nodded. Now was time to make some noise, something Chihuahuas were rather known for!

So Tracker barked. He barked loud enough for the cats to get his attention, and he didn't stop barking for awhile. Klaw turned around to see the commotion behind him, and saw a pup hanging from the ceiling. Knowing he got the cats' attention, he got down and darted for the throne room's entry.

"That's a PAW Patrol pup!" Klaw exclaimed.

"And he'ssss brought friendssss," Scratch added.

"AFTER THEM!" the doctor commanded as he, Scratch, and Gorge chased Tracker. The pup darted through the hallway with the other PAW Patrol pups as they took their assigned directions; Everest went one way, Chase, Rocky, and Tracker went the other, and Skye flew out the window.

"They ssssplit," Scratch said.

"I know that!" Klaw angrily yelled as he grabbed Sally. "You two take the pups that went through the hallways - I got the flying one!"

"GUH!" Gorge saluted as he darted left.

"Yessss ssssire," Scratch said as he darted right.

Now alone, Klaw looked at Sally's face (that he definitely did not draw with permanent marker). Oh how beautiful she was. He didn't think he could find himself a more beautiful mate. And just as soon as this "PAW Patrol" issue was resolved, they'd rule over the world as king and queen.

"Alright my love," Klaw said as he pushed a button on Sally. "It's showtime!"

Sally's top opened up, revealing a propeller. It began to spin, taking Klaw into the air. That Cockapoo may have thought she was safe, but little did she know Klaw could fly too. Using Sally, he propelled himself out the window and charged at Skye, who was flying as fast as her turbo thrusters could take her.

* * *

Not even a few seconds after the whole chase began, Marshall creaked open the castle doors. The Dalmatian sighed in relief once he noticed that the coast was clear. He opened the doors fully, allowing Rubble, Zuma, Sweetie, and Ryder in. Phase 1 was complete, now it was time for Phase 2; rescuing the princess and Earl, as well as disabling Klaw's machine.

Once all three made their way to the throne room, Marshall and Rubble raced to the cell the princess and Earl were in. The English Bulldog began looking through his tools to find something to break the bars with, while the Dalmatian got out his medic pack.

"Oh, thank heavens we're being rescued," Earl sighed in relief.

"I cannot thank you enough," the princess followed.

"No thanks is needed," Marshall said. "Lemme just see if you guys are damaged." He pulled out his x-ray to examine the princess and Earl, happy to see they weren't damaged.

"You two are OK," Marshall happily cheered. "Now Rubble just need to get you out of here and-"

The Dalmatian was interrupted by Rubble trying to cut open the bars with his buzzsaw. It was rather dangerous, so it was only given to him on Mission PAW rescues. Even so, Rubble almost never used it. It was for this reason everyone was so startled by the screeching sound of the blade cutting through metal bars.

"RUBBLE," Marshall called while covering his ears. "CAN'T YOU USE A QUIETER TOOL?"

"WHAT!?" Rubble asked, unable to hear Marshall over the sound of his buzzsaw.

"I SAID CAN'T YOU USE A QUIETER TOOL?" Marshall repeated. "IT'S TOO LOUD!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Rubble replied. "IT'S TOO LOUD!"

In no time at all, Rubble's buzzsaw managed to cut through the cell's bars, freeing the princess and Earl. Rubble then put his buzzsaw away, happy with his work.

"What were you asking?" the English Bulldog asked.

"Nevermind," Marshall replied.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the throne room, Zuma was getting into position to use his buoy launcher and drag Klaw's machine off the throne room. No one knew if the machine was safe to touch, so Ryder decided to take extra precautions. Sweetie was right beside Zuma, waiting for the machine to reach her so she could use Bubsy to disable it.

"Remember Zuma," Ryder said. "Try to get this on the first try. The rest of the pups can't stall the cats forever."

"Got it, dude!" Zuma saluted. Carefully aiming, he shot his buoy towards the machine. It was pretty far back, but it managed to latch onto it perfectly.

"Bull's eye!" the Chocolate Labrador cheered.

"OK," Sweetie said. "Now pull it over. Once Bubsy disables it, Klaw and his cronies will be no more."

Zuma then began reeling the buoy, carrying the machine with it. It fell off the throne and hit the steps below, but it didn't seem too damaged. This was it! Once Sweetie got Bubsy into that machine, Klaw would be defenseless. He would have no way of ruling the world, and he'd definitely be brought to justice. All Zuma needed to do was reel the machine to Sweetie. They all thought this was easy!

Oh but how wrong they were...

From above, Dr. Klaw crashed through the ceiling and landed square on the machine, with Sally in one hand and a Skye, with duct tape on her mouth, in the other. Her helmet and Pup-Pack were also missing. The pups, Ryder, princess, and Earl all gasped.

"You lost, pups!"

* * *

Using Sally, he popped the buoy and with a swift swing of his shovel fiancee knocked the machine back into place. From behind them, Gorge and Scratch entered the doorway to the throne room, carrying the other pups. Chase, Rocky, and Tracker were tied to a chair with rope, and Everest was somehow stuck in a knight's helmet. They all had their gear missing as well; Everest even lost her Christmas hat, exposing her rather white forehead.

"So you must be the fabled PAW Patrol I heard about," Dr. Klaw greeted. "I must say, this little plan you had was impressive - sending half your troops to distract us while the other half put a stop to our operation. A cunning plan, and I know cunning. But you must know, Dr. Klaw is the KING of cunning."

"We won't let you get away with this," Ryder protested.

"Oh I already have," the cat said as he continued to hold Skye. Rubble noticed that not only was her gear missing, she also had scratches all over her body, as well as a tear-stained face. It was clear she was hurt.

"What did you do to her!?" Rubble demanded, concerned about his Cockapoo friend.

"Oh, her?" Klaw asked as he dangled Sky around. "Oh, just gave her the old-fashioned one-two. To think that her weak little wings could keep up with my knowledge."

"You monster..." Marshall muttered in shock. He didn't know Klaw was THIS evil.

"Now then," Klaw began. "We all have had our little fun here, so I would like to escort all of you out. Go on, shoo."

Ryder was about to say something, but the princess beat him to the punch. "Barkingburg and the rest of the world shall NEVER surrender to the likes of you!"

"Listen to what you're saying your majesty," Klaw replied. "Me and my cronies have bested your PAW Patrol heroes. If THEY couldn't defeat us, then who can?"

"We don't give up!" Ryder protested.

"Yes," Zuma agreed. "We are the PAW Patrol. And the PAW Patrol NEVER gives up!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Klaw asked. "How about a little wager?"

"What wager?" Ryder asked.

"THIS wager," Klaw said. Pushing another button on Sally, it converted his shovel companion into a knife. He then held it against Skye's throat, who screamed in terror through the tape on her mouth. The others also gasped in terror; Scratch and Gorge were somewhat shocked that their leader would go this far as well.

"Here's the deal," the doctor explained. "You surrender and become our prisoners and let us rule the world, this pup - Skye was it? - goes Scott free. If you still wanna stop us from world domination, well, let's say this pup will need to retire early.

"You wouldn't dare!" the princess said in shock.

"You, PAW Patrol, must make a choice;" Klaw said again. "Either let me be your ruler, or it's lights-out for your friend!"

Ryder sighed in defeat - he knew he lost. Yes, he and the pups could still try to stop Klaw, but it was too risky. If one of them made a move to attack, he'd slit Skye's throat and she'd almost certainly die. Marshall's medic kit wasn't equipped to fix damages like that. The doctor was right, he really did have to make a choice. It was a lose-lose situation, but he eventually found an answer.

"Let her go," Ryder sighed in defeat. This shocked the other pups, even Skye.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Klaw said as he tossed the Cockapoo towards Ryder. She was scrambling to get to her friends, regardless of how much it hurt. It left a sour taste in everyone's mouth Klaw went to such lengths, especially Chase.

"OK, so now that we have our situation settled, we can-" the cat was interrupted by a sound coming from the machine on the throne. "Ah, you all here that? It's time for EVERYONE to feel the wrath of Dr. Klaw!"

"Ssssire," Scratch warned. "I don't think that'ssss the ssssound the machine sssshould make."

Just as Klaw turned around, what he saw was the worst-possible outcome he could imagine. During his monologue with the world-ruling and murdering and wagers and whatnot, Sweetie and Bubsy had somehow sneaked away and got to the machine. Carefully, Sweetie had placed Bubsy in the machine, overriding it.

"SWEETIE!?" the PAW Patrol collectively shouted. Well, the ones who weren't captured anyway.

The Terrier just smirked. "Well Klaw you have no machine," she said. "And no machine means no world domination."

"So you wanna play dirty, huh?" Klaw warned. He then pushed a button on Sally, converting the knife into a pistol. He was about to pull the trigger before the ground began shaking - whatever Bubsy was doing to the machine it was causing the entire castle to fall apart.

"RETREAT!" Klaw said just as he was knocked back by a giant piece of debris, slamming him into the wall.

"SSSSIRE," Scratch called as he rushed over to his master. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"GUH!" Gorge added.

The PAW Patrol, Sweetie, princess, and Earl figured they should get out too. The Westie Terrier grabbed Bubsy and rushed through the throne room as Rubble and Ryder freed the trapped pups. Chase jumped out of his seat almost immediately after being freed and grabbed Skye by the collar, and just in time too - one second later and she would have been crushed by a chandelier. It was a rather hectic situation, but everyone thankfully escaped.

Well, almost everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Ryder asked. "Are all the pups here?"

"Present and accounted for," Chase said, catching his breath.

"WAIT!" Earl said. "WHERE IS HER HIGHNESS!?"

" _Oh no,_ " everyone collectively thought as they turned to the doorway. There was Sweetie and the princess, running towards the exit. However, they both noticed that a rather large piece of debris was falling on them.

"Oh my pooch," the princess said in horror. "We're not going to make it!"

"No," the Westie Terrier said. "BUT YOU ARE!"

Using the last of whatever strength she had left, she pushed the princess forward, thankfully enough to get out of the falling castle. Unfortunately for her however, the large pillar fell and crushed her.

"SWEETIE!" everyone shouted as the castle continued breaking down. There was no time for mourning - everyone had to get out of there! They all went behind the fountain, watching the castle crumble to pieces. In a few seconds, the entire castle was leveled. The majestic beauty of Barkingburg's royal family, the housing home of generations of kings and queens, it was all gone.

Just to add salt to the wound, in the distance they could see Klaw, Scratch, and Gorge using Sally to fly away from the disaster.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Chase angrily yelled.

"Mark my words," Klaw yelled. "You have not heard the last of the great Dr. Klaw! I will be back, and..." his words trailed off as Sally started making odd noises.

"Gorge, did you oil Sally's propellers like I told you to?" Klaw asked with a stern voice.

"GUUUH!" Gorge bellowed.

"WHAT!?" Scratch exclaimed. "He never told me to oil Ssssally!"

The cats would have continued arguing if Sally's propellers stopped spinning, causing them all to fall into the nearby ocean below. Hopefully, this was the last the world would ever see of Klaw.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds until the princess came to a realization.

"SWEETIE!" she screeched, and the pups, Ryder, and Earl remember how the pup sacrificed herself to save the princess. They wall went to the castle - well, what was left of it anyway - and began digging through the rubble. She was eventually found under a pillar by Ryder.

"MARSHALL!" he called. The Dalmatian came almost immediately.

"Get your ambulance truck," the boy ordered. "We need to rescue Sweetie!"

"Yes Ryder, sir!" Marshall saluted as he zipped as fast as his legs could carry him to the Mission PAW Cruiser, getting his ambulance.

* * *

In what almost seemed like seconds, the scenery now-destroyed castle faded into a hospital. Sweetie was severely damaged - one look at her from Marshall's x-ray almost made him burst in tears. Almost every bone in her body was broken, smashed by the pillar. They all realized that Marshall's supplies would not be enough - they needed some professional help. They all piled into the Air Patroller and took off for Adventure Bay to get Sweetie to the hospital. All the pups were crowding around their fallen friend, hoping that she would get through this. It was not a good feeling. Not at all.

But what felt even WORSE was sitting in the waiting room.

The PAW Patrol, the princess, and Earl all took their seats in the waiting room, anxious to hear what the doctors had to say about Sweetie's condition. It wasn't good at all, but she would pull through it. She had to. The pups were definitely scared. Some, like Chase, tried not to show it, however hard it was, but others like Skye and the princess were openly sobbing about it. The anxiety was eating everyone alive; would Sweetie pull through this? They had to know. And they had to know NOW.

As if on cue, a doctor came through the doors. Complete silence fell the room. Weather he had good or bad news, everyone stayed quiet to listen.

"I am sorry to say this," the doctor began. "But... we tried everything we could. This is beyond what we could do."

Everyone gave the doctor blank stares. This had to be a nightmare. It just HAD to be!

"We think it would be best for all of you to..." the doctor said. MAN he hated being he bearer of bad news. "Say your final goodbyes before we take her off life support. I'm very sorry."

Everyone still remained silent. No sobs, no whimpers, just silence.

"Let's go, pups," Ryder commanded. "Let's... say goodbye to Sweetie."

"Alright, come now your majesty," Earl said as he helped the princess to her feet. "I know this will be hard for you but..." his words trailed off.

It took awhile, but everyone had reached Sweetie's room. There lied the Westie Terrier in her bed. Tubes were going through her body, her a breathing mask was placed on her, and she was covered in bandages. The room itself was fairly organized - a blue wall with a table and sink. However, the pups had no time to admire the hospital room. They had gone through vigorous training to get where they were, but now it was time for their biggest, hardest challenge of all.

Saying goodbye.

Everyone gathered around Sweetie's bed. It wasn't a pretty sight. They still couldn't believe it - their helper and friend was not going to make it. It pained them all to realize this was the last time they would ever see Sweetie. Not even stoic Chase could hide his tears anymore.

The princess was the first to speak.

"Sweetie," she said through her sobs. "Though you may have done things un-unfitting for a p-p-princess, you were still the b-best pet anyone could ever h-h-h-have..." she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sobbed into Earl's coat.

"I should probably take her o-outside," Earl said, holding back tears himself. "I'll leave the rest of you to..." his words trailed off again as he took the princess out of the room.

Now it was just the PAW Patrol and Sweetie. They all stared at each other, tears in their eyes, but they all could agree that Sweetie was a changed pup. Though she had committed actions such as stealing the royal throne, it was somewhat good to know that deep down Sweetie had a heart of gold.

"Sweetie," Chase began. "We know that we've had our differences, but today you showed that you were a brave pup."

"Y-yeah," Marshall said through teary eyes. "Y-you helped us stop D-Dr. Klaw from t-t-taking over the world."

Everest sniffled. "And y-you sacrificed yourself f-for the princess. I-I know I would do the same for J-J-Jake if I was in that castle with him."

"M-me too," Tracker said between sobs. "If I was th-there with Carlos, I would have pushed him out l-like she did."

It was now clear that the pups were far too sad to go on, so Ryder continued.

"Sweetie," he began. "I don't know what you would call all of this, but out here... we call it being a hero. You may have done things that you weren't supposed to do, but today you have shown yourself to be better than that. That under that fur is a big heart that cares."

Ryder slid his arm across his nose, choking back his tears. He needed to be strong to say his last words to her.

"I... I would be proud to call you a PAW Patrol member."

Silence filled the room. All the pups just stared at their now-fallen friend. This was really it. Sweetie was going to die, and nothing could be done about it. If there was anything that could be said, it's that she at least showed her good side before her time came.

Then, Chase noticed something. Wiping his eyes, he looked closer, and saw it again.

"Guys, her nose twitched..." he said.

"Chase..." Marshall said, putting a paw around his best friend.

"No really," he said. "Look!"

The rest of the pups and Ryder looked a little closer, and indeed her nose was twitching. It wasn't long before her mouth began moving, and her eyes fluttered open.

It was a miracle!

"She... she's alive!" Chase yelped.

"She is!" Skye followed, wiping away her tears.

"I can't believe she made it!" Rocky cried.

The next few minutes following were a mixed racket of yips, sobs of joy, and cheers. The princess and Earl overheard this and went back into the hospital room, and cheered and sobbed along with them. Eventually, a few doctors heard the commotion and saw that Sweetie was, in fact, alive. How she managed to pull through, no one had any idea, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sweetie was still alive.

All the while, Sweetie was confused. Why were they cheering for her? Why were the crying? Where was she? She took a quick look around, frightened at all the tubes and casts around her. She was also quite shocked that now several doctors were standing around her. Then she remembered when she and the princess were in the castle as it was falling apart, and how Sweetie pushed her out of the way when a giant pillar fell on her. Everything else was a blur until now, but it didn't take long for her to realize that she was in the hospital, and that these doctors were probably here to fix her damages.

Fortunately for everyone, Sweetie was one to be calm during operations.

* * *

It took about two months, but Sweetie had finally recovered enough to be out of the hospital. Her broken bones had healed, and she was able to walk and run like normal. Naturally, everyone was happy and they all explained to Sweetie what happened. Because the castle was under repairs, and well as the rest of Barkingburg because of the large plants, Ryder brought the princess and Earl to Adventure Bay to stay in a nearby hotel until the damages were done. Meanwhile, Sweetie would be staying at the Lookout with Ryder for the time being. Everest and Tracker were super-eager to tell Jake and Carlos all that had happened.

Right now, everyone was sitting by a campfire by the Lookout, singing songs and eating roasted marshmallows.

"And that's how me and Carlos discovered that large gem at the temple," Jake said as he finished his story.

"That sounds like a cool adventure," Skye commented.

"You bet," Carlos said as he was petting Tracker.

"I cannot thank all of you enough for stopping Dr. Klaw," the princess said before eating a marshmallow. "Had it not been for you and the PAW Patrol, the entire world would have been covered in weeds."

"No problem," Ryder said. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Speaking of which,"

The boy then got up and took out his Pup-Pad. "For the bravery and willingness to help save the world, I would like to introduce everyone the newest member of the PAW Patrol..."

All the pups wagged their tails. Was Sweetie actually going to be a PAW Patrol member!?

"SWEETIE!" Ryder finished as he pushed a button on his Pup-Pad. The nearby PAW Patroller opened its side doors, revealing Sweetie. She wore her usual Mission PAW-styled outfit, but her Pup-Pack was slightly bigger than before. However, the best feature of her outfit was her new Pup-Tag; a purple tag but with a computer courser on it. The Westie Terrier walked about, showing it off to everyone. Needless to say, everyone was impressed.

"Sweetie is going to be our new tech pup," Ryder explained. "She can also help me and Robo-Dog make cool new gadgets for us to use."

Everyone gave a mixed reply of "oohs" and "aahs".

"Sweetie only has one tool in her Pup-Pack," Ryder said. "But it's her most useful one. Want to show them?"

"Of course I do!" she replied. "Bubsy! _Bark_! _Bark_!"

The Pup-Pack then opened, revealing Bubsy on a smaller platform. Everyone clapped - they could tell she was going to be helpful on missions.

"Thank you all for accepting me into the PAW Patrol," Sweetie said. "I honestly never could have imagined it."

"You sacrificed yourself for the princess," Ryder replied. "And that's what makes the most important part of any PAW Patrol member - heart."

"Which reminds me," the princess said. She then got up and knelt to Sweetie. "For your bravery, I would like to make you the new princess of Barkingburg."

The Westie Terrier was shocked. Becoming ruler - the one thing that she was after her entire life and fought the PAW Patrol numerous times for - was now being offered to her!? First she became a PAW Patrol member, and now THIS?

"No no no," she declined. "I couldn't."

"Sweetie, you have shown much bravery," Earl chimed in. "We think you would make the perfect princess of Barkingburg."

"Go on Sweetie," Marshall said. "Do it!"

"Yeah," Zuma followed. "You know you've always wanted to."

"You'd make a GREAT princess!" Everest yipped.

With everyone cheering her on, she wanted to take them on the offer. But then another thought popped in her head.

"What about the current princess?" Sweetie asked. "What would she do?"

"Simple," Earl said. "Barkingburg has always allowed two rulers - one human and one dog - to rule over the kingdom."

Sweetie froze up. "You mean to tell me I... could have been ruler THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

"Well yes," Earl said. "I thought you already knew that. All you had to do was ask."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she yelled, accidentally tripping on a marshmallow. The other pups couldn't help but laugh at the situation, but then Sweetie found herself laughing along to. She could now finally be ruler of Barkingburg. AND she was a member of the PAW Patrol! Things were going great for her.

* * *

The same really couldn't be said for Dr. Klaw and his cronies however. Gorge was using his portly girth as a raft for the other two cats, while Scratch was using a nearby plank of wood as a paddle across the ocean. Then Klaw began talking to himself.

"You pups may have won the battle," he said. "But you have yet to win the war! You have not seen the last of Dr. Klaw. You will RUE the day you stood against me! DO YOU HEAR ME PAW PATROL! RUE!"

"You know they're like, ten milessss away right?" Scratch replied.

"Oh shut up!" Klaw said.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for this fic. Over the course of a week, I managed to get a five-chapter long fic based on _PAW Patrol_ out. I may decide to do an epilogue, but weather I do or not this should really suffice enough. It took a longer time than usual, but given the size and amount of stuff going on in this chapter, you can see why.**

 **And this means that (excluding the epilogue) our little trip is over. Sweetie is now a PAW Patrol member AND the ruler of Barkingburg, Klaw was finally bested in battle, and our heroes managed to get their happy ending. And now it's time for me to wonder what I should do next for my little kids' show marathon. _Blue's Clues_ and now _PAW Patrol_ are down, and I currently have a few options in mind, such as fics for _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ ( _Clifford's Puppy Days_ to be exact, which I'm sure takes up 75% of the fics there anyway), _Peanuts_ , and even some movies like _Oliver and Company_ and _The Aristocats_. So yeah, be sure to keep tabs on me if you wanna see where my marathon takes me next.**

 **I'd also like to point out that this does not mean I'm done with _PAW Patrol_ fics. I really wanna write more for this show, and I can tell I'm not the only one.**

 **Please give your reviews for how this fic turned out as a whole, and if you'd like me to write more fics for this show. And as always, till next time, see ya!**


	6. Epilogue - The Princess

**Well, it's now time for the epilogue. Sweetie is now both a PAW Patrol member AND the ruler of Barkingburg, Klaw has been defeated, and now it's time to see where the pups are now. Before we do, we've got some more reviews:**

* * *

 **"Have Sweetie really changed or this a double crossing cause if she has... so is this story a Tracker, Skye, Chase and Rubble story? How about doing some Clifford puppy days, cause I have some episode ideas. Could you do The Lion guard too I could see the Paw Patrol meet them and the adventure they can have. no movies right now OK. I have four new Ocs. they are Cooper, Medic, Choco and Kathy. are you going to use some my Ocs for next story. please Cooper, Choco and Kathy are labs. well Kathy is part lab and Medic is a Dalmatian just like Marshall. Cooper is a P.I. pup, Choco is a SCUBA pup, Medic is well you guess what job she does and Kathy well I know is that it has to involves with a recycle plant. if you tell me what that is that would be great. Cooper is a Skye's pen pal and Rocky's body guard but Zuma doesn't like him that much, Kathy is Rocky's girlfriend and Zuma doesn't like her either. Medic is Marshall's little sister, and Choco is Zuma's girlfriend and Rocky** **doesn't like her. in fact he gets a little jealous of her cause Zuma is the the hero pup. maybe in your way you can find out how these characters meet and Rocky and Zuma got their girlfriends. You can think of a title for me if you want. Thanks"**

 **\- Zuma Lover**

 **You have a good selection of OCs, I'll say that much. But I don't think I'll be using them. Also Sweetie is not gonna double-cross the pups; now that she's ruler of Barkingburg, she really has no reason to. _Clifford's Puppy Days_ is a show I've wanted to do a fic for some time, and one I may get to next on my little kids television marathon. As for _The Lion Guard_ , I haven't seen the show and from what I hear it's mediocre at best, so probably not.**

* * *

 **"I LOVED THIS SO MUCH!3**

 **Are you going to do a part 2?**  
 **If so,PLEASE! This PAW Patrol story was amazing. It nearly made me tear up my eyes when Sweetie was dying and Ryder made her and official member of the Paw Patrol!**  
 **3 I really want something like this on TV,where Sweetie becomes a member of the Paw Patrol!"**

 **\- Lorena2121**

 **Thank you for your kind words. Sweetie becoming a member of the PAW Patrol would be a good thing to see on the TV, I agree. As for a sequel... you'll need to wait and see ;)**

* * *

 **"Great story you do amazing work at combining comedy and horror into a story and I'm glad you gave this story a happy ending to it and I would like to see how well Sweetie does as a member and a princess and you did great at giving her a hero role and I hope you make a sequel to this story."**

 **\- Rescue Wolf**

 **Thanks! You'll need to wait and see if I'll make a sequel to this - after all I still have the rest of this kids' TV show marathon in my hands.**

* * *

 **"Great, just great! :) One of the best stories I've read here so far! You took Sweetie, one of the most despised characters in PAW Patrol, and wrote a good GOOD story about her. And the ending: I cried, literally, both tears of sadness AND joy. So sweet! :')  
** **All I can say is: You're one TRUE pacifist, seeing the good in villians. Kudos! :D"**

 **\- cartoonfreak26**

 **Yeah I haven't seen anyone experiment with Sweetie, so I thought this would help jog some creative minds. It's really a shame that she gets so much hatred simply for her status as a villain - I'm hoping that this fic will help people realize that this pup indeed has potential.**

* * *

 **That all being said, let's wrap this up, shall we?**

* * *

It was another Summer day at Adventure Bay. The Sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the bees were buzzing. It took quite a while, but Barkingburg's damages had finally been repaired. The toxins Klaw used to have the weeds grow out of control were taken by the military for experimentation, in the hopes that it could be used for good. Barkingburg castle was also restored to it's original glory, and with Sweetie as it's new ruler alongside the princess herself, the kingdom was now in its proper state, and better than ever!

Needless to say, everyone was beat after stopping Klaw from achieving world domination. Fortunately for everyone, trouble in Adventure Bay was pretty lax for now, allowing the pups to lay back and take it easy. They needed to - after all they just saved the entire world.

"OUCH!"

Well, maybe the pups weren't relaxing that much.

"Can you quit pulling on my tail?" a Cockapoo called.

"Sorry," a mixed breed called back through clenched teeth. "I'll use my paws now."

"Stop wiggling Marshall," a German Shepherd commanded.

"I can't!" a Dalmatian replied. "What if I fall?"

"Oh I don't wanna fall," an English Bulldog said to himself.

"Don't worry dudes," a Chocolate Labrador called. "I'll catch you!"

The PAW Patrol were on another one of their "missions". It really wasn't all that important, but the rescue group had developed a natural instinct for helping those in need. This time, a kid accidentally dropped his yo-yo off the cliff by the Lookout, and it thankfully landed on a branch. The pups decided to make a "pup chain" so that they could reach down and grab the yo-yo. Meanwhile, Zuma was on his hovercraft below the action, ready to catch the pups in case they fell down. They could have simply used Skye's gear to fly down and grab the toy, but for some reason the thought never occurred to them. Chase was reaching down, trying to grab the yo-yo, while Marshall was holding him, followed by Rubble, then Skye, and Rocky, who was acting as the anchor. It was no easy task, especially considering Rubble weighed as much as the other five pups combined.

"Got it!" Chase called. However, just as he was about to tell Rocky to hoist everyone off, Marshall sneezed. This startled him so much that he dropped the yo-yo. Fortunately, Zuma was able to catch it.

"Got it!" Zuma cheered.

"Good job, Zuma!" Skye congratulated.

"OK Rocky," Marshall said. "Pull us all up!"

"I'll try," Rocky replied as he used whatever strength he had left to pull everyone up. Me managed to do it against all odds. Meanwhile, Zuma piloted his hovercraft back to the Lookout. He then hopped off and gave the kid his yo-yo back.

"Here ya go, dude!" the Chocolate Labrador yipped.

"Thanks, PAW Patrol!" the young boy said as he pet all six of them.

"No problem," Chase said. "If you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" The pups then waved farewell as the kid went his merry way, playing with his toy.

Just after this whole ordeal however, their Pup Tags began ringing. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder called from the other end.

"Ryder needs us!" Zuma called as he and the others raced towards the Lookout's elevator. As if it was even a shock to anyone, Marshall found some way to clumsily slip his way into the elevator. In this case, he tripped over Zuma's hovercraft. He fell right into the cockpit and accidentally activated it, causing it to erratically move around. The other pups took cover as the Dalmatian bounced around the Lookout.

"HOW DO YOU SHUT OFF THIS THING!?" Marshall called.

"Push the blue button!" Zuma yelled.

Marshall hit the button as told, and it came to a screeching halt just as it was about to hit Rocky.

"Whew," Marshall said as he hopped out of the hovercraft. "That was a close one."

The pups then raced to the elevator, were outfitted with there PAW Patrol gear, and got in line in front of Ryder.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase saluted as usual.

"Great, pups," Ryder said. "We've got a problem." He pushed a button on his Pup-Pad, showing an image of Katie and the Pet Parlor, as well as some small kittens walking out of the parlor.

"Katie installed some new cages for the Pet Parlor that were supposed to automatically feed and water the baby animals in them," he explained. "However, something went wrong with them and they opened, allowing three kittens to escape the Pet Parlor and walk around Adventure Bay. We need to get them rounded up before they get into trouble."

"Sounds like a plan," Rocky said.

"For this mission, we'll need," Ryder said as he pushed more buttons on his Pup-Pad, assigning the pups their jobs.

"Skye, we need you to take to the air and see where the cats are at," Ryder said.

"This pup's gotta fly!" the Cockapoo cheered.

"Chase, Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky, we need you guys to chase after the kittens and catch them before they get hurt," Ryder commanded.

"Chase is on the case!" the German Shepherd called.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" the Dalmatian yipped.

"Rubble on the double!" the English Bulldog cheered.

"Green means go!" the mixed breed cheered.

"Zuma," Ryder said. "We need you to patrol the waters of Adventure Bay on your hovercraft and make sure the kittens don't get into the water."

"Let's dive in!" the Chocolate Labrador barked.

"Now we need another pup to fix up those cages so they don't malfunction again," Ryder said. "And there's only one pup for the job."

Ryder then pushed a button on his Pup-Pad, showcasing Sweetie's PAW Patrol emblem on the screen.

"SWEETIE!" everyone cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Barkingburg castle, Sweetie and the princess were sitting on the throne together. Sweetie managed to get a new crown - one matching that of the princess - and her "friend" Bubsy got some cool new knight's armor as well. Now the ruler of Barkingburg, Sweetie could just lay back and relax. There was no need to do anything for the day.

At least until her Pup Tag began ringing.

Sweetie noticed this and gasped in excitement. The princess noticed this.

"Oh, is this your first mission?" she asked.

"I think so!" Sweetie cheered happily. Her tail couldn't stop wagging - her first mission as a PAW Patrol member! It was so exciting she couldn't stop jumping in place.

Sweetie's face then appeared on the Lookout's screen.

"Hi Sweetie!" everyone greeted.

"Greetings, everyone!" Sweetie called back.

"Sweetie," Ryder said. "We need you to come over to Adventure Bay. Some new cages at the Pet Parlor have malfunctioned, and we need your technology skills to fix it up."

"Sweetie at your service!" the Westie Terrier replied.

"Alright!" Ryder called. "PAW Patrol is on a roll! See you here Sweetie!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible," she called. Just when the call ended. She rushed outside and into her doghouse to put on her purple PAW Patrol outfit, packing Bubsy inside of it as well. She then raced to her roadster vehicle. It morphed to a helicopter and took to the air, off to Adventure Bay.

"You know something Bubsy?" Sweetie asked her "buddy". "I have been thinking, now that I am ruler of Barkingburg and an official member of the PAW Patrol, I can't imagine what else I could want. Yes, there is always the weekly fur treatments, as well as the latest puppy dresses with every new issue of Paws Weekly, oh and don't forget the royalty-sized dog biscuits! Simply scrumptious... what was I saying?"

Her "companion" tilted to the side a little.

"Ah yes, that's right," Sweetie corrected herself. "I have been doing some hard thinking, but I think I have the perfect life right now. Before, all I ever wanted was to rule over the kingdom and have it under my control, but helping the PAW Patrol has made be realize something; there is a lot more to life than just yourself. You need to help others as well. I'm glad that I realized this now, because I am an official PAW Patrol member now, and my former enemies are now not only my teammates, they are my friends. They are the greatest friends an princess like myself could have. And you know what?"

Bubsy titled to the other side a little.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sweetie finished.

* * *

 **OK I know for a fact I won't be the only one getting warm and fuzzy from this. We've had a fun ride, won't you agree? I would say I have made quite the contribution to this branch of the site; as far as I know no other fic has portrayed Sweetie in a different light and delved deeper into her character and what she could be under that "I wanna be ruler!" exterior. Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but I do hope that this fic will allow for more creative minds to experiment with Sweetie's character. Even if this doesn't manage to do that, I am still very proud of how this turned out. And given by reviews, I'm not the only one :3**

 **Anyways, that does it for the epilogue, as well as this fic in general. I am happy to say. and you'll be happy to hear, that I really want to write more for _PAW Patrol_ \- I have really come to love these characters (who wouldn't?), and I have a good idea for where future stories for this show could take me. In fact, I wouldn't mind making a sequel to this fic later down the line, something a lot of you are asking me to do. I won't confirm anything, but I will say that I would love to make a continuation.**

 **For the time being though, I still have my kids' show marathon with these fics. My first was a _Blue's Clues_ one-shot, and this week I finished a multichapter _PAW Patrol_ fic. Right now I have plans for shows like _Clifford's Puppy Days_ , _Bubble Guppies_ , and others. If any of you wanna keep tabs on me and what else I write, _PAW Patrol_ or not, be sure to favorite and follow me. And if you have suggestions for shows I could write fics on to continue my marathon, PM me.**

 **So till next time, see ya!**


	7. Bonus Chapter - Bloopers Reel

**OK I know I said the last two chapters this was done but I just couldn't pass up this idea.**

 **So you know those bloopers reels that play at the end of Pixar movies like** ** _Toy Story 2_** **,** ** _A Bug's Life_** **, and** ** _Monsters, Inc._** **? This is essentially that. Enjoy the pups getting into some funny shenanigans behind the scenes.**

* * *

"That's great, Sweetie," Ryder said. "But how exactly are we gonna get there? Rocky said all the ways underground are blocked."

"Well then we're going to need to MAKE a way underground ourselves," Sweetie answered. "Fortunately, I have a tool that can help us with that." She then pushed a green button on her control pad, causing a nearby door to open and reveal a vehicle similar to the ones the PAW Patrol use; it was shaped like a train, with a large drill at the front. Sweetie, with Bubsy in tow, then hopped on the vehicle. However, the vehicle began short-circuiting, and it broke into pieces.

"Oh, does this mean we can break for lunch?" Rubble asked.

* * *

Dr. Klaw couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. "Now then, my sweet," Klaw said as he stared at his shovel companion. "Look at the peril this city is in. Once we get to the main headquarters of this place, we can begin taking over this city, and then the rest of the world!"

"With all due resssspect ssssire," Scratch said from behind. "That issss sssstill a sssshovel you are talking to."

"Oh be quiet, numbskull," Klaw scolded. "I don't tell you how to live your life. Now if we could just find that castle."

"Yessss," Scratch replied. "Where could it be?" The two began looking around, unaware the castle was right behind them.

"GUH!" Gorge called from behind.

"Hold on," the big cat called. "I think I can do this better. Can we do that take again?"

* * *

Dr. Klaw couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. "Now then, my sweet," Klaw said as he stared at his shovel companion. "Look at the peril this city is in. Once we get to the main headquarters of this place, we can begin taking over this city, and then the rest of the world!"

"With all due resssspect ssssire," Scratch said from behind. "That issss sssstill a sssshovel you are talking to."

"Oh be quiet, numbskull," Klaw scolded. "I don't tell you how to live your life. Now if we could just find that castle."

"Yessss," Scratch replied. "Where could it be?" The two began looking around, unaware the castle was right behind them.

"GUUH!" Gorge called from behind.

"Wait a minute," Gorge called as the other two cats rolled their eyes. "That was better, but I don't really think it was my best one. Can we try that again?"

* * *

Dr. Klaw couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. "Now then, my sweet," Klaw said as he stared at his shovel companion. "Look at the peril this city is in. Once we get to the main headquarters of this place, we can begin taking over this city, and then the rest of the world!"

"With all due resssspect ssssire," Scratch said from behind. "That issss sssstill a sssshovel you are talking to."

"Oh be quiet, numbskull," Klaw scolded. "I don't tell you how to live your life. Now if we could just find that castle."

"Yessss," Scratch replied. "Where could it be?" The two began looking around, unaware the castle was right behind them.

"GUUUH!" Gorge called from behind.

"OK cut," the fat cat said as the other two cats groaned. "I just don't think I'm giving it my all."

"This is the nineteenth take," Klaw sighed. "I cannot work like this. If you need me I'll be in my trailer."

* * *

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase saluted as per usual.

"Jolly good, Pups," Ryder said. "We have a pretty big situation on our hands. It could be our most important mission yet." The boy then pushed a button on his Pup-Pad, showcasing an image of Ryder sneezing and having green snot fly everywhere. Everyone, including the camera crew and Robo-Dog, began laughing.

"What," Ryder said. "What's so funny?" He then looked at the screen and began chuckling to himself.

"Very funny Sweetie!" he called as he shot a look at the Westie Terrier, who was looking all innocent on a chair behind the camera.

"OK everyone, we're losing time," the director called. "Let's pull ourselves together and give it another go."

* * *

Just then, the elevator reached the bottom floor. The doors opened and Ryder led his pups to the briefing room, where he would discuss the mission again and assign roles for his pups. Marshall however, got his tail caught in the closing doors. He tried to push himself out, but afterwards he flew right into Ryder, knocking him over. The pups, Ryder, and the camera crew couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm OK!" Marshall called.

"Can that," Zuma said between laughs. "Can that just be part of the movie now?"

"PLEASE!?" Rubble asked in his laughing fit. "It was so funny!"

* * *

"OK pups, for this mission I'll need," he pressed a button on his Pup-Pad.

"Chase, Tracker, Everest, Rocky, and Skye, we need you all to distract the cats so that we can get into the castle," Ryder commanded.

"Green means go!" the mixed breed howled.

"Chase is on the case!" the German Shepherd barked.

"I'm all ears!" the Chihuahua said.

"Let's-a GO!" the Cockapoo cheered. This made everyone crack up laughing.

"I'm sorry," Skye said, laughing herself. "I just couldn't resist. I mean, can you blame me?"

"Alright, let's try again," the director said, trying to overcome his laughing fit.

* * *

"RUBBLE," Marshall called while covering his ears. "CAN'T YOU USE A QUIETER TOOL?"

"WHAT!?" Rubble asked, unable to hear Marshall over the sound of his buzzsaw.

"I SAID CAN'T YOU USE A QUIETER TOOL?" Marshall repeated. "IT'S TOO LOUD!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Rubble replied. "IT'S TOO LOUD!"

Just then, however, the buzzsaw came off of its hinges, flying every which way and destroying everything. It eventually cut into the camera, breaking it.

* * *

"Well we can't know for sure until we have all the answers," Ryder said. "For now, finding the cause of these growing plants is our main priority." He then pressed a button on his Pup-Pad, beginning to assign his pups their roles. However, as he did an image of Ryder sleeping while drooling appeared on the screen.

"Tracker," Ryder began. However, he was interrupted by everyone from the pups to the camera crew laughing. He turned around and saw the picture, and couldn't hep but laugh himself. He shot a glare at Sweetie, who again was sitting and acting innocent.

"Sweetie!" he called.

* * *

"ME!" came a rather prissy voice. "Can you believe it, Bubsy? It has been far too long since you've had a playdate with me!"

Sweetie, the pet of Barkingburg's princess, was currently in the throne room on her soft, purple pillow. She was playing with her "buddy" Bubsy, who even though was just a toy, was her loyal henchman and assistant. When not plotting to rule over Barkingburg, she'd usually take the time to play with him. And she loved every second of it.

Well, that is until she turned around and saw Ryder, Chase, and Marshall approaching her. She inwardly groaned in agony.

" _Those PAW Patrol pests are always on my tail, aren't they?_ " she thought to herself. " _What could they possibly want?_ "

The Westie Terrier turned around as the pups and Ryder confronted her.

"Alright, great take!" the director called.

"Good acting Bubsy," Sweetie congratulated her "buddy". "You're such a good actor, yes you are yes you are yesyouareyesyouare!"

* * *

It was no surprise that the other members of the PAW Patrol were a little shocked with Ryder allowing Sweetie to enter the Mission PAW Cruiser willingly. Some, like Rubble, were thinking she had finally turned over a new leaf. Others, like Skye, were thinking that the Westie Terrier had tricked their leader into letting her in so she could botch the whole operation. Regardless, Ryder reassured the pups that he was going to make sure Sweetie wouldn't do anything suspicious. Right now, Sweetie was tinkering with both Rocky's pup-pack and Bubsy; she found an way to stick her "companion" in the pup-pack, overriding the system.

"Ready, and..." the director said.

"Hold on," the cameraman called. "Lemme check the focus."

"So did you make it into Pokerninja2's first fic on this marathon?" Robo-Dog asked Bubsy.

"Well if you look at some point when Tickety Tock skidoos into the cuckoo clock, you can see me somewhere in the background," Bubsy replied. "What about you?"

"Well I'm set to appear as a camo in Pokerninja2's new Clifford fic," Robo-Dog answered.

"That's great!" Bubsy cheered.

* * *

"The good news is I found where these weeds are coming from!" the mixed breed yipped in joy. "They are all connected, and are directly underground where I'm standing!"

"Great job, Rocky!" Ryder congratulated. "It seems that Sweetie was a pretty big help."

"She sure was!" Marshall said from behind. However though, he tumbled off the seat and onto the ground.

"I'm OK!" the Dalmatian called.

"What, do you need a seat belt when the car ISN'T moving too?" Sweetie joked.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Sweetie's bed. It wasn't a pretty sight. They still couldn't believe it - their helper and friend was not going to make it. It pained them all to realize this was the last time they would ever see Sweetie. Not even stoic Chase could hide his tears anymore. In fact, he began whimpering.

"Chase," Marshall whispered. "You're not supposed to whimper like that."

"No I'm actually crying," Chase said, "I have something stuck in my eye!" Everyone laughed, including Sweetie. "No seriously, stop the camera!"

* * *

"Are you so sure about that?" Klaw asked. "How about a little wager?"

"What wager?" Ryder asked.

"THIS wager," Klaw said. Pushing another button on Sally, it converted his shovel companion into a plunger. He then held it against Skye's throat, who began laughing through the tape on her mouth, followed by everyone else. Klaw noticed that he didn't have Sally set to "knife" mode.

"My bad," Klaw said. "Can we do that again?"

* * *

The other pups were both impressed and surprised. How would Sweetie, a pup who is constantly trying to rule over the kingdom, not to mention being constantly pampered by Barkingburg's princess, have time to build herself a secret underground bunker? The PAW Patrol wasted no time following Sweetie down the steps. At the end of the staircase laid a large room, filled with capsules, electric wires, and a large screen with a photoshopped picture of Sweetie with all of her fur shaven off. Everyone began laughing hysterically.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Sweetie demanded in anger.

"Payback!" Ryder said through his laughter.

* * *

As if on cue, a doctor came through the doors. Complete silence fell the room. Weather he had good or bad news, everyone stayed quiet to listen.

Then Rubble burped, as everyone burst into laughter.

"How much dog food did he eat?" Everest asked.

"Sorry," Rubble said. "I had some of that new bean burrito kibble. Can we have another take?"

"Seriously?" Rocky asked. "You know I hate these fake tears!"

* * *

The boy then got up and took out his Pup-Pad. "For the bravery and willingness to help save the world, I would like to introduce everyone the newest member of the PAW Patrol..."

All the pups wagged their tails. Was Sweetie actually going to be a PAW Patrol member!?

"SWEETIE!" Ryder finished as he pushed a button on his Pup-Pad. However, the one in the PAW Patroller wasn't Sweetie at all; it was the Marie from _The Aristocats_!

"Bark bark bark!" she called. "How was that? Was that 'dog' enough for me to get the part?"

"Marie," the director said. "I think we should give this part back to Sweetie."

"Why though?" Marie asked. "Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I can't play a role in this movie! Where's my agent?"

* * *

Just after this whole ordeal however, their Pup Tags began ringing. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder called from the other end.

"Ryder needs us!" Zuma called as he and the others raced towards the Lookout's elevator. As if it was even a shock to anyone, Marshall found some way to clumsily slip his way into the elevator. In this case, he tripped over Zuma's hovercraft. He fell right into the cockpit and accidentally activated it, causing it to erratically move around. The other pups took cover as the Dalmatian bounced around the Lookout.

"HOW DO YOU SHUT OFF THIS THING!?" Marshall called.

"Push the blue button!" Zuma yelled.

Marshall hit the button as told, but all it did was make the hovercraft move faster. It began smashing into the pups, knocking them away, and ruining the Lookout's decor. It then hit the cameraman as the hovercraft began destroying the set.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT HOVERCRAFT!" the director called as Marshall broke through the studio's walls and into the parking lot.

* * *

 **(No I did not just do this to say that I now have a _Clifford's Puppy Days_ fic up and I want people to check it out because it's been up for a few hours and has zero views. That would be ridiculous.)**

 **(But seriously if you like my writing check out my _Clifford's Puppy Days_ fic. Please?)**


End file.
